Changing My Way
by Laurewen Leimorth
Summary: Elaine- a beautiful and fearless captain meets Jack.May love be an excuse of being outlaw?and can they renounce their freedom for love?
1. I am the CAPTAIN of this ship!

__

First of all,I'm from Turkey 'n not really good in English,I know that.Sorry for all the mistakes I've done.Ya can mail me my mistakes. (laurewen@mynet.com)Second,don't ask why I'm writin it in English 'cause I don't know too;))))

Elaine is mine.Other characters don't belong to me.(unfortunately;))) 

/.../shows thoughts

"Captain,there's a ship behind us."

I was talking with Alex,my first mate, in my cabin."you disturb me for just telling that a damn ship's sailling behind us!?!"I shouted at the sailor.

"but it's not an usual ship captain.crew's really anxious"

"can't ya do anything without me?!"I mumbled.

"that's why a ship needes a captain honey."

"shut up Alex."I said to him.

I went upstairs,to the deck and looked at the sea.

"I smell trouble"said Alex

"mmm...ya know I love trouble."I narrowed my eyes to see the beautiful ship behind us.

"why don't you use these?"he gave me field glasses.

"no need,thanks. It's the black pearl!"

"what?!"

"pirates,Alex.The Black Pearl.didn't ya hear them?"

"but...what do they want?"

"we're in a merchant ship,carrying gold 'n food.what do YOU think they want?!"

Alex was shaking with fear,I could feel that,there was no need to look at him to see that he's afraid..

***

"what's happening Jack?"Will asked.

Jack shrugged "I see white flag."

"I know ya see that.I'm asking if ya know what it means."

"means they gave in!

"thanks mate!"

"what be that for?"

"not telling me what ya know 'bout that ship!"

***

"captain,you can't do that."Alex screamed."they're pirates"

"so...?"

"you're using the white flag, captain."

"I'm trying to save you. Do you think my crew can fight against pirates?!?!" 

"we're faster."he was just about to cry.I tried not to laugh.He's just like a little child.

"I will talk,not you Alex.dont faint...OK?!"

I walked away.

***

They soon caugth up with us.

"we wanna talk ta yer capt'n missy."a sailor shouted."he want's ta surrender ,don't he?"they all laughed.

"I am the captain of this ship" I shouted back.

"sure 'n I'm the queen."

"believe me or not,I'm gonna talk to your captain."

"I'm tired o' that game,darlin'.why don't ya call yer capt'n 'n we'll finish it?!"

"I said I am the captain!"

"nonsense!then come over here 'n show us."

"you won't do what they said,will you?"Alex asked in a low voice.

"of course I will.It looks like the only way."

"but they're pirates.how can you trust them captain?"

"I don't.but there're children in the ship I wont risk them. If something happens to me,take my place."I said to my first mate.

***

"'ello love."

/goddess,is this man the captain?he's.......mmm....he's not like the man told in the stories/

"captain,I'm here to request you to let us go."

"slow down love.'n show me a reason fo' it."

"I have two families and their childeren as travelers.I can't risk their life."

"'n what ye offer?"

"take whatever you want except life and let us go."

"anyting?ye sure love?"

"yes."

"Alright.we're not lookin fo gold.we already have too much.but we need food."

"I can provide it."I said and began prepearing to return to my ship. 

"Wait.ye'll stay here until we get the food."

I shrugged."whatever."

My crew carried food to the pearl.While they're going on I found time to study the captain.

/not like the infamous pirate I imagined.he's attractive,in fact.and handsome t0o.../he caught my eyes,I immediately turned them to the working man. Children in my ship were on the deck,looking to the pirates with curious eyes.They finished their work really quickly.

"OK.You get what you want.now set us free."

"They're free ta go,love.But ye're stayin here."

"What?!What's that for?"

"ye said us to take whatever we want."he looked at me carefully."I'm Capt'n..."

"Jack Sparrow,I know."

"Then why don't ye give us yer name,love?"

"Elaine."

"welcome aboard miss.have a nice trip"he grinned.

"ya can't do that."I shouted."ye cain't hold me here"

A young man came close to me."name's Will Turner.let me show ya your cabin."

"Won't ya tie me hands 'n put me in a cage?"I was so angry that I don't know what I'm saying.

" ' course not.ye're a guest miss."he showed the way.I looked at my ship for the last time and walked with him to my new life.

*********

*********

Let me know what you think.Like it?Hate it?I'm waiting...;)))


	2. Becoming One Of Them

__

****************************************************************

Erendis 0113(or Elaine;)))) and Ernestwolf,thanks so much.I was really in doubt about my English-Your rewiews helped me a lot.Here comes the next chapter.I hope you like it...

****************************************************************

Part 2

"here we are."Will said showing me a cabin.

"thanks"I murmured.

"if ye need something call me."he said then went out.

I sat down on the bed.I got confused and feeling really tired.Without undressing I laid down and fall asleep.

***

I opened my eyes with a voice saying"dinner time!"It was Will.

"I'm not hungry."

"you must be my lady.Captain's waiting you for dinner."

"tell yer damned capt'n that ah'm not comin."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me carefully."you act like a little annoyance girl,do you know that?"

"Ah can do whatever ah want."

"In this situation,ye can't Elaine."he gave up formality."Jack's waitin ye for the dinner .If ye don't do what he told..."

"What?He ties me ta the anchor 'n drops me in the ocean 'n watches me drownin?"

"That be an interesting idea love."said someone."But I prefer not ta lose somethin that beautiful."It was Jack,standing in the doorway.

"Well,if ya 're not hungry,there's no need ta wait ya."Will said and stood up.While he was walking to the doorway I jumped out of the bed and shouted."Wait,I'm comin too!"

Two men showed me the way to the captain's cabin.There was a table full of food in the centre of the cabin.I suddenly realised that I'm as hungry as a wolf. There were only Will,Captain and me.

"Where are the rest of yer crew?"I asked.

"They already had dinner."answered Will.

"but ye two waited for me.Why?"

"I'll offer ye somethin."said Jack while filling my glass with rum." 'n gentlemen always wait ladies."

"Gentlemen?you?"My voice was full of despising.

"Did we do somethin ta ye,makes ye think that we're coarse?"

"Except kidnappin me?No,of course not!"

"Let me make somethin clear,love.Ye're not kidnapped,savvy?I'll offer ye somethin 'n if ye don't accept ye'll be free ta go."

"Ta where?We're in the middle of the ocean,remember?"

"I'll leave ye on the nearby island."

"There's no populated island in this area."

"So,that makes things _really _clear,doesn't it?ye're our compolsory guest for a while."

I took a deep breath to calm down myself.He had stolen my life,career and my dreams with only a couple of words.I wanted to kill him.

"OK, ah'm ready ta hear yer offer."I forced myself not to slap him.

"I lost one of my best man lately.now I need someone ta take his place."

"Why me?"

"I thought ye can be our doctor ."

I laughed."Sorry capt'n.Ye had choosen the wrong person.I know nothin 'bout medicine."

"But ye can cure little injuries 'n take care of the patients,can't ye?"

I thought about it a little.Then I answered lightly "Ah guess,ah can."

"Wonderful.Ye can start tomorrow.Now,why don't we eat?"

***

That night I slept really well.I still wonder why.Maybe the rum we drank after the dinner caused it.We sat down around the table for hours and talked and drank.I don't really remember what I'd told to them but I remember we had fun.

*************************

OK,I have to take a break for a while.You know...school,exams,homework... Oh,I wish I was Elaine!There's no need for her to study;D

I'm waiting for your rewiews...;))) 


	3. A doctor?

Thanks to...Erendis 0113,Sapphire Eyes 9896 and sparrowswings for their rewiews.

It's been a very short chapter,I'm you next week;))))

***sparrowswings:Elizabeth's gonna appear 's still in Port 't think I forgot other ,Cotton('N his parrot;)))) ,Norrington..they'll all come soon!!!***

***Erendis:at least your real name's Elanie.I have no chance to become her.(but I can dream that I'm Elaine,can't I?;))))***

**********************************************************************************************

Part 3

"Good mornin' doctor..."said Gibbs with huge grin on his face.

"Is it a good mornin?'n where did ye learn that ah'm the doctor?"

"I told them."said Jack looking at me carefully."Ye shouldn't drink that much if ye're not accustomed ta."

"Ah didn't drink too much!"

"Ye drank a whole bottle."

"oh,goddess!"I moaned."now ah understand why ah feel terrible."

"Drink a little more rum."he shrugged.

"But then,ah'm gonna feel _more_ terrible."

"Ye drink again."

" ye could be an alcoholic but ah don't wanna be!"

"In that case there's nothin' I can do."He turned and walked away.

******

Hours passed quickly and I found myself watching the sunset.

"How was yer day?"It was walked towards me.

"Ah don't did nothin' "I answered.

"that's good."

"what?"

"It means we're all healthy ."

I laughed and changed the subject.

"how did ye begin piracy?I mean ye don't look like a real pirate."

"how do ye describe _a real pirate_?"

"I...ah don't know."

"Well,my father was a pirate was a long story,how I joined Jack."

"Ye don't have to tell it.I already know."

"But the legend truth is a little bit different."

"Maybe ah can listen it tonight at dinner?"

"ye should ask Jack. He's really good at telling stories."

" 'n exaggerating them too!"We laughed together.

"Don't steal my crew!"I turned back and saw Jack standing behind us and grinning.

"Sorry capn't!I was gathering men for a mutiny."

" so ye can leave me on a deserted island?!?!?"

"good idea!Why don't we try it,Will?"

"because he always finds a way to escape."

"what a pity!is there a way to stop him?"

"I don't think so."

I grinned to Jack."did ye like our conversation,capt'n?"

"Maybe I can change yer thoughts 'bout me,If ye give me a chance."

"Ah'll think 'bout it."

********************

well,my holiday finishes tomorrow.I won't have a chance to update till the next ya!


	4. I'm not in love with him!

Hi!I'm back.but I still haven't got enough time so that was short too.

I still don't own anyone except Elaine:((((how bad!;)))

***********************

Late in the night,I was still awake.There was too much to think about and I don't know where to start.I decided to take a walk on the deck and look at the stars.

/Ok,here I am,on a pirate ship,on the Black Pearl;umh I know this,no need to think on it. 'n I know there's no way to escape.Wait,who wanna escape?That's the first time I feel really happy, 'n free of course!But I wonder how's my ship?Did Alex manage to arrive Port Royal?That's interesting too,isn't the name of the town Will told about as home,Port Royal? He said his wife,what was her name...ummm...aye,Elizabeth,lives there.

And there's Jack,the capt'n...I can't be sure of my thoughts about him. Sometimes he's like a gentleman to me but he's a pirate.I hated him when he hold me in the Pearl but now...when I looked at him...oh,I can't say that!I don't love him!I can't,I mustn't-he's a PIRATE!he's bad,an outlaw,he's...

oh,calm down,Elaine...you must calm down.Now,you know this is not love,it's a fleeting emotion.This ship sure needs food,they will cast anchor soon.Well at least in 3 or 4 months time!I can easily run away then!../

"What are ya doing here,love?"

I suddenly turned back to face the person who said it.My hand tried to reach my sword but couldn't find it on my belt."Damn!"I remembered that Jack has taken it the first day.Then I realised that it's just Jack.

"ye scared me!"

"sorry,love.Why aren't ya in yer bed?"

"Ah couldn't sleep.'n this can be asked ta ye too!"

"me,too. 'n ye didn't answer my question."

"Is it forbidden ta look at the stars at night?"

"Certanly not!"he grinned."but ye were too busy with yer thoughts,I don't think ya were looking at them."

"It's none of yer business capt'n.I think about whatever ah want."

"are we in a temper tonight?"

I stared angrly at him but said nothing.

"Ok,I got it!If ye wanna talk soon I'll be in my cabin."He left the deck.

Minutes passed slowly.

/Ah know he's waitin' me 'n ah won't go!/

I carried on gazing at the starry sky.Suddenly I found myself knocking his door."May I come in?"

"Sure,love."I opened the door.

"did ye change yer opinion?"he was lying on his bed.

"Ah was bored."I sat down on a chair.

He sat up in his bed and smiled to me."Is there anything I can do for this beautiful lady?"

"How about talkin'?Ah really need someone ta talk 'n maybe drink somethin'?"

He stood up,opened the door of the cupboard and asked."wine or rum?"

"It makes no difference."

"Ok."he filled up a glass and gave it to me.Then he took his glass and sat down."ye have something ta talk in yer mind or ye just wanna talk about randomly?"

"ye choose the subject."

"Well,why don't ye told me about yer life?I mean how did ye become a captain?"

I laughed."Is this surprised ya?A female captain of a merchant ship!?"

"Well,love,no.but I still wanna hear yer story.Ye had listened ours at dinner 'n I'm curious about yers."

So I told him everything.That low and dark place my family used to say home,my parents,my dreams...everything.Hours passed and I began feeling drunk.While he was filling my glass for the fourth or the fifth time "ye can't make me drunk"I said.

"we're already drunk,love."

"I'm gonna feel terrible tomorrow."I sighed and went on drinking.

"I have almost forgotten,love.I'm gonna teach ye somethin' tomorrow."

"What?What can ya teach ta me?"

"usin' a sword."

"oh,I have already known it,Jack"That was the first time I called him Jack.

"ye sure?"

"aye!ye forgot that ah was not a ordinary woman!"

"But do ye know everything?"

"ah had said YES!"

"Ok then.How about a battle?The loser will be the winners slave."

"ye must be really drunken Jack.No rewards,no punisment,but I accept."

"Tomorrow,after the lunch?"

"Whenever ye want."

"That will be fun,love."

"sure,for me especially!"

"We will see."

"yes..."Then I fell asleep.


	5. I'm sorry

Thanks for the rewiews!

Still don't own anything.(oh,how I wish I could own Jack;))))

******************

I woke up in a bed which isn't mine. /what's goin' on? 'n where am I?/ Then I saw the glasses on the table and remembered the last night. "damn it!Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" I muttered.

"we tried a jillion times 'n failed!" 

"good mornin' to ye too,Will!"

"Jack's waitin' ye."

"did the lunch time pass?"I complained.

"no,he's waitin' ye for lunch."

"Ah!A real gentleman!" I grinned to Will.

"Ee,Elaine..."

"yeah?"

"Ye didn't make a bet with Jack really,did ye?"

"Well, actually I did."

"He'll beat ye terribly."

"don't be that sure of it!"

***

"Good mornin' love"

"hmmm,what?Oh,sure,good mornin' "

"ye ready?"

"sure!but can we eat something first?"

"ye eat,I'm not hungry."

I turned to Will." 'n ye said he's waitin' for me!"

***

I didn't eat much. /why did I accept?!?Why!If he win he'll probably force me to stay here forever.What am I gonna do?I can't continue livin' like this!/

Finally I decided to do all I can./It looks like everybody thinks that I'm gonna lose.Is Jack that skilled that I can't beat him?There must be a way...Just think Elaine...just.../

Someone's knocking on the door."who's it?"

"It's me,Anamaria."

"Come in."

She opened the door."Jack's waitin' for ye Elaine.please be quick 'n finish that nonsense!"

"Is it annoy ye?"

She said nothing and went out of the cabin.I followed her to the deck.

"Ah at last,love.I started ta think that ye had given up."

"No way,cap't.If ye wanna beat me come 'n try!"

Will came close to me holding a sword.While he's giving it to me "he'll cheat,ye know."he whispered.

"Ye think ah'm gonna play fair?"I grinned and took the sword."excellent,ah thought this is one of yer work,isn't it?"

"yes.be careful,OK?"

"I laughed."don't worry Will,how bad can it be?"

"well,If ye consider that ye'll fight against Jack..."

"Oh,well ah can promise ye that ah won't die."

I stood facing Jack,crew were around us,watching us curiously.

"So-o-o!"

"Ladies first,love."

I attacked and our swords clashed."I'm not a lady!"

"If that's so,then what be ye?A pirate?"He laughed.

"no..."I noticed his attack and replied it with my sword."I'm a captain."

"very well,love but where's yer ship?"

At that moment I assaulted with rancor."before ye forced me ta stay here,I had had a ship!"

"That's bad,isn't it?"he grinned and this just made me more angry.

"ye had stolen my life!"

"then kill me!"

"I will,ye can be sure" 

Swords clashed several times and I tried to find a mistake.Only one mistake I can use to beat him... 

"Better than I expected."he said.

"What were ye expecting,LOVE!?"I mimicked.

He stepped right,I replied his attack sucsessfully."pretty good.but what if..."

I didn't let him finish his sentence,attacked suddenly.That was an attack made without thinking but it worked.While he was triying to reply it I bent quickly and hit his ankles.He dropped his sword for a while but before I could turn back to my battle position he found his sword and aim at my throat.At the same time,I did the same thing.

"So what,love?are we stay in this position forever?"

I was breathing hardly and couldn't answer him for a while.

Finally when I managed to breath I grinned."ye can surrender."

I could feel the cold metal but I didn't give up.That was my last chance,I could kill him.Then...

/then,what Elaine?ye'll be dead before ye can take even one step. 'n can ye kill him?Look at him.can ye?/

I couldn't look him in the eye.Minutes passed slowly.

"Capt'n!there's a ship!"

We lowered our swords and I took a deep breath.

"what kind of a ship?"Everybody looked to the sea.Jack took his field glasses.

"can ye read its name?"I asked.

"sure,love.She's the"moonlight"What kind of a name is that?"

"ye had better get ready for a real battle,capt'n.It's a privateer."

"Do ye know that ship?"

"sure.my ship "sunshine" and this are twins."

" 'n they're comin' for ye."

"Without a doubt!Do ye have any plans,capt'n?she's really powerful."

"Maybe ye should go ta yer cabin,love."

" 'n miss the battle.no way!"I grinned at him "do ye really think that I'm gonna fight against ye,If they come?No need ta worry,I hate her capt'n!"

***

Later on they caugth us.The captain was on the deck,when he saw me,he shouted."Elaine,we'll save you,don't worry dear."

"I'm not worried Edmund."I answered him." 'n I don't think that I need ta be saved."we laughed.

"how can you say that?they kidnapped you!they're pirates!!"

"yes,I can see that.let's make a deal Edmund.Go on yer way 'n let us go so we won't harm yer ship 'n yer crew."

"Elaine,what happened to you?"

"nothing.do ye accept the deal?"

"If that's what you want,you can die with them."

"but I'll see yer death first.Come on,ye timid!If ye want a war,ye'll get it."

I turned to the crew of the pearl and grinned."we don't want ta disappoint him,do we?"

"ye steal my crew."Jack shouted.

"We'll talk about it later.They're firing on us!"

Jack began giving orders immediately and I tried to find a way to go to the Moonlight.

***

"It's nice to see ye again,Edmund.How's it going?"I smiled to him while unsheating my sword.

"do we really have to do this,Elaine?"

"can ye see another way?"

"why don't you come with me?"

"no,Edmund,thanks.now take yer sword.I won't kill ye without givin' ye a chance."

It was a really easy battle for me.Especially after the fight with Jack.Just in seconds he made a great mistake that cost his life.And I stuck my sword into his stomach.His eyes filled up with pain and he looked at me with questions in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."I said and remove my sword.

******************************************************************

he heh he..she's getting worse.bad influences of Jack;)))Did you like that chappie?Let me know it,plz;D 


	6. A good,boring man

I'm feeling really terrible tonight.(not because of rum!)I've just watched the Return Of The King and still can't believe it's over.I can't check my spelling or grammar,there can be terrible mistakes,I'm sorry...

******

Time has stopped for me .Men were fighting around me but I stood still until I realised what I've done. /are ye satisfied Elaine?Ye murdered him!The only man who really loved ye...Anger brings just harm,didn't ye learn it yet?!/

"Elaine,look out!" With a voice saying this,I regained consciousness.I immediately turned back and raised my sword to block a sailor's attack.

"Surrender!"I shouted."yer capt'n has just died.If ye give up,we won't hurt anyone!"

Sailors turned to me and saw the dead body lying in front of my feet.They slowly lowered their weapons and put their hands up.

***

"What are we gonna do with these captives,capt'n?" asked Gibbs.

"Take them down 'n locked them.We'll leave them on the nearby island."

/Do something Elaine.They're good men,too good to die on a deserted island!/

"Umm,capt'n,an advice?"He looked at me."Don't ye want yer fame become larger?Let them go.They sure tell stories about this battle."I turned to the captives."don't ye?" They didn't answer me.

"well,I think this means yes.Oh,by the way,tell my boss that I won't come back 'n really sorry about Edmund."

Then I walked away to my cabin.

***

"Go away!"I said to the one who's knocking on my door.I was lying on my bed,thinking about what I've done.Someone opened my door.I said"I don't wanna see anyone" without looking at who's it.

"are ye angry with me,love?"

"Oh,Capt'n,welcome.Do ye wanna hear my defense first or should I wait till ye begin to shout?"

"What?"

"Didn't ye come for that ye-stole-my-crew thing?"I turned to look at him.He was standing in the middle of the cabin,with a wound on his shoulder.Blood has painted half of his shirt red.I jumped out of the bed."How...Why didn't ye...Oh,blast!"I took a deep breath then sat him down on my bed and helped him to take off his shirt.

"do ye know that yer hands are really cold,love?"

I smiled and put my right hand on his lips to make him stop talking.

"I need alcohol to clean it." I found a piece of cloth and wet it with wine."sorry but yer ship doesn't have enough equipment" While I was cleaning the wound with it he withdrew his shoulder."oh,don't become childish Jack.I know it hurts but If I don't clean it,it'll become inflamed."

"It's easy to say!" I laughed then took a long piece of bandage, bandaged the wound and bent to tie it."Ye're really lucky capt'n,it's not deep 'n ah managed to stop the bleeding."

"may I ask ye something?"

"Hmmm..."

"who was that Edmund?"

"Ah...he's my employer's only child."

"that don't explain why ye killed him,love."

"a pirate who felt indisposed because of a murder-that's really unnatural!"I grinned."do ye wanna know the truth about us?"

"Well,when ah started to work that company ah was nearly 25 'n a young female captain had surprised him too much.He was about 18 'n he has a sickly idea about himself-he thought the world had made for him. He was always insolent,his behaviors 'n the way he used ta talk with me annoyed me so ah took him while I'm going on another journey."

"I think he'd learned a lot on that voyage."he was grinning devilish.

"Oh,yeah.He was just like a priest when we're back.But after a while ah sensed something that ah really don't want.He was acting foolishly when we were together 'n he was tellin' his friends that he'll marry soon.That bothered me so we had a little conversation about it.He never understand but ah left him behind."

"He looks like a good man to marry,love.I know a lot of women who'll be glad to marry him."

"oh,sure.Especially leaving them in the lurch after a night full of passion causes it.But no,Jack,thanks.Ah'm not lookin' for a trustworthy,good 'n ,of course, boring man."

"yer life."

"aye,it is"

I looked at him." 'n about this crew theft..."before I could finish my word he reached and kissed me. 

"What...What be that for?"I asked in amazement.

"ye had been forgiven,love."

"what?!how did ye have the audacity to do it?!"

He grinned but said nothing.He stood up slowly and walked towards the door.While he's going out he said"thanks,doctor.see ye in dinner."

Then he went out of my cabin,leaving me in deep thougths and that feeling I can't explain.


	7. Shut up Elaine!

**********************************************************************************************************

elvesmagic010...I can't break your record,I saw TTT only 3 times in theatres.My mum thinks I'm crazy;)))who cares?I'll see ROTK on 1 jan.(as a new year gift;))))******

"Elaine?"Will was knocking on my door."It's dinner time!"

I didn't answered,closed my eyes pretended that I'm sleeping.He opened the door."She's sleepin Jack."He spoke to upstairs.Then silence for a while...I could hear someone saying something like"then don't wake her up."After a while someone closed my door.I opened my eyes..and saw Jack leaned against the door.

"I knew that yer not sleeping."

"Congratulaions capt'n!What a great success!"I got out of the bed,walked towards him,met him face to face and...slapped with all my strength.

"Ahh...OK!are ye happy now?!"

I smiled with pleasure"Aye...that was quite pleasing"Then I took a step to go out of the cabin but he held my wrist.

"What is it?!"

"Won't ye wear something first,love?"he was grinning.I remembered that I was wearing only my shirt and blushed.He laughed and went out..

/ah hate him!ah REALLY hate him!!!where be my damn pants?Oh,here ye are.Ye'd made an agreement with him to make me feel ashamed,aren't ye?!........Elaine,ye're talkin' with a piece of cloth,did ye notice that?/I put on my pants then went out to join them in dinner.

***

"we'll arrive at Port Royal in a weeks time,I guess."Will was talking when I entered.

"A question?"I asked in order to attract attention."Why?"

"Because,love,yer ex-fiancé made a hole in the Pearl before ye sent him to hell."

"ah,is it serious?"

"not extremely important but pearl needs a repair."

"good.by the way,he'd never been my fiancé!"

***several days later***

"how's yer shoulder?"after the breakfast we're on the deck,doing our routine work.

"It's gettin' better,love.thanks."

I shrugged."Ye employed me for that."I looked to the town we're getting closer.

"will we cast anchor now?"

"what?"

"Ah mean,that's a pirate ship,a well-known pirate ship.we can't dock 'n stay alive."

"we'll go ashore by the ship's boats."

"ah...then ah'll stay here."

"who told ye that?Ye'll come with Will 'n me."

"what if ah betray 'n inform ye?"

" watchin ye while ye're triyin' ta explain why ye murdered that capt'n will be really entertainin,love.Are ye sure that ye want ta be hung at dawn?"

"No,ah don't really think so."

"good."

***

"Will,may ah ask ye somethin?"

"sure,Elaine."

"do yer friends know that yer a pirate?"

"of course they do."

" 'n they don't arrest ye when ye come back."

"well,when I'm away Elizabeth manage Norrington successfully.She usually tells him that I've gone for business."

"hasn't he suspected yet?"

"we'll see."

"can ye please be quiet?!"Jack was looking angry.We're sneaking into the town in the early hours of nigth.

"aren't ye two worried?"

"about what?"

"soldiers.they can arrest us 'n ah don't like the appearance of the gallows."

"If ye stop shoutin nothin'll happen.Besides we've done this several times."

"Ok.ah'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks."

"but ye're sure that they won't arrest us,aren't ye?"

Jack covered my mouth with his hand and whispered."shut up,Elaine!"

"mmhhmammmh."

"what?"

I bit his hand.He forced himself not to scream."ah told that ah'd be quiet."He rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Afterwards we arrived at Will's home.A maid opened the door."Lady's waiting for you sir."

"Thank you,Jane."

We entered the house.A young woman was standing in the middle of the hall.Will smiled and walked towards her.

"At last!"she said."I thougth you'd never come."they kissed.

"aren't they a smart couple?"Jack said with a grin on his face.

"how did you learn that we're here?"

"Gibbs stopped by to see and told me.Why were you late?"

"We're not travellin alone,love."

"welcome,jack."she hugged him." and who's this lady?"

"Ah'm not counted as a lady Mrs.Turner."

"She's our doctor,Elaine..."He turned to me."Err,love,ye have a surname,don't ye?"

"Roberts.I'm pleased to meet you Mrs.Turner."

"Oh,call me Elizabeth.Where did these bloody pirates find you?"

"A long story,darling.Why don't we go on talking in the sitting room?"Will smiled to his wife.

"how long will you stay,Jack?"she asked.

"I'm not sure,love.maybe for a week." 


	8. Alice

*********************************************************************************************************

"good morning."Elizabeth said with a huge smile on her face."good mornin"I replied her."Where's everyone?"

"Will's at work,Jack went out very early.Did you sleep well last night?"

"yes,thanks."

"now,are you hungry?"

"oh,sure."I smiled. "Then let's eat something" told Elizabeth.

While we're having breakfast I was lost in thougths.

"what are you thinking about?"she asked.

"What?"

"You were in deep thoughts."

"oh,it was nothing,ah was just thinking..."

"About Jack."

"yes...no!..how can ye...?"

She laughed slightly."you were muttering something like"where be he?"to yourself."

I couldn't help smiling."well,ye know,Jack has an interesting effect on women that makes them think of him all the time."

"And he usually uses this for his own pleasures.Be careful Elaine,he's not the most trustworthy man in this world."

" 'n ah'm not a little inexperienced girl,Elizabeth.Ah know how to play this game 'n ah'm rather successful."

"but he managed to make you a pirate too."

"It looks like so."I stood up."where are you going?"she asked.

"ah'll walk around in the town."before she could say something I went out of the room.

***

/towns seem like each other.Men,women,children,animals...'n soldiers!ah hope ah don't be caught.do they really hunt for me?/I looked around carefully but it seems like none was paying attention to me./well,where should ah start?maybe a walk on the docks can help./With these thoughts I sped my steps up to the docks but someone bumped me with all of his strenght and made me lose my balance.

"hey,ye careless idiot!"I turned to see the one who hit me and saw a little girl.

"please,ma'am,save me!"she said.Her eyes were full of fear.Then I realised a group of men shouting and running towards us.

"Where's that little thief?!"The leader of that angry group was shouting.Behind him I saw soldiers and that was enough for me to hide.

"come with me!"I held the girl's hand and dragged her to a dark narrow street.They didn't notice us.After a while,when I was sure that we're safe,I turned to see the girl.Her big brown eyes were shining with intelligence;she was wearing an old,very torn dress."what be yer name my dear?"

"Alice."she murmured.

"OK,Alice,why don't ye tell me why these men chasing ye?"

"My master told them that I was a thief."

"Are ye?"I looked directly in her eyes.

"Yes,ma'am."Her eyes filled with fear again "will you give me to them?please don't!"

"No,darling,calm down!"I grinned."Ah won't inform ye.But ah'm pretty curious.Ye must have stolen somethin' really valuable,darling but what?"

"Just this,ma'am."she showed my a little bag.

"Let me look in it."I took the bag from her." 'n please stop callin me ma'am.I have a name,Elaine,got it?"

She nodded."did ye look into this bag before ye stole it?"I asked.

"there was only food."

"Do ye know how ta read?"

"no..."

"oh,darling...so ye don't know what is it,do ye?"I took a piece of parchment out of the bag.

"no..."

"well,it's a map.A map of an island."My lips curled with a devilish smile that frighten her a little.I laughed loudly when I saw her face."Did ah scare ye?oh,darling,this's really a lucky day!are ye hungry?"She nodded."All right.let's eat something."I gazed at her."If ye don't have anythin better ta do."She smiled then held my hand.

We found a pub,I ordered something to eat for her and some wine for myself.While she was eating I sipped my wine and watched her.

"Ah'll be honest,darling."I said after a while."Ah wanna purchase this map."She smiled and shrugged.

"It's not useful for me.You can take it."

"oh,no...ah'll pay for it."I smiled."finish yer meal then we'll talk."But then a group of soldiers entered./Is that the right moment?oh,goddess why am I that unlucky?!?!"/

"Alice..."I whispered and showed them with my head.She panicked but I held her hand and said"don't worry,ah'll protect ye." 

The soldiers were walking between the tables,looking carefully to the customers.I heard one of them asking about us.

"They're lookin for us.Do what ah'll tell ye and don't show yer fear Alice,OK?Now continue yer meal."I reached my sword and prepared myself for a fight.A soldier saw us and told something to his friends.An officer shouted"don't move!I arrested you."

I knocked the table over suddenly and pulled Alice right beside me."Ye must catch us first,mate!"I unsheathed my sword and stay in front of Alice,my other hand was on her shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid,lady."The officer told."Give us the girl,she's a thief."

"ye have ta kill me first."

"Captain Roberts,that will do!"That was a familiar sound.I saw a man behind the officer.

"Norrington!how nice to see ye!"I grinned but a sound in my mind was screaming./Be careful Elaine!He's not a friend any more.Oh,where's Jack?Where?!?!?/


	9. Why did you choose piracy,Elaine?

**********************************************************************************************************

"will you give us the girl,Ms.Roberts?"Norrington was looking bored.

"umm,let me think about it...NO!"I was still holding my sword tightly and my right hand was still on Alice's shoulder.

"Don't become stupid,Roberts.How can you fight against 10 men?"

"Will be a little difficult.Oh,come on Norrington,ye know ah won't give up."

"You left me no choice but to use force."

"Ye have one more choice..."he looked confused."Ye can let us go."

His expression changed to anger."I want them alive."With those words soldiers attacked.

"stay behind."I shouted to Alice and replied a man's attack with my sword and immediately afterwards I cut his abdomen from end to end.His blood painted my sword and the floor red and made Alice startled. 

"Don't despise me,gentlemen."I laughed hysterically while responding another attack.The door was just a few metres far.I tried to clean the way through the door with my sword.In spite of my skill,carrying on the figth became more and more harder.I cut arms,legs,everything in front of my sword and finally managed to clear the path to the door.

"Run!"I shouted to Alice then pushed her forward and we began running.I know the soldiers were behind us but I was really tired and realised that one of the soldiers had cut my arm./but ah cut 4 of ye.Hah!Ah won!/I smiled madly then fell on my knees.

"Elaine!"Alice shouted and ran towards me.

"Go!Run..."I was holding my arm and trying to stop the bleeding.She knelt in front of me and looked in my eyes."Thank you."She whispered then gave me the map.

I smiled and held the map."Ye're welcome,darlin'.Now,RUN!"

She stood up and looked at me for the last time then disappeared in the streets.The soldiers caught up with me;while a part of them running from behind Alice,a couple of them tried to rose me to my feet.My legs refused to carry my body so they helped me to remain standing.

"Bring her to my office."That was Norrington's voice./nice...but why didn't he say"Throw her into jail" or "hang her"?/Two men helped me to walk.After a while we arrived his office.Norrington showed me a chair and I accepted to sit with gratitude.Then he went out and left me there with a maid waiting to bandage my wound.

After fifteen or twenty minutes he came back./he looks angry.Well,ah had warned him./I smiled to him.

"let's make a deal,Ms Roberts."He said suddenly."Tell me where's Jack Sparrow and I'll forgive you."

/Is that all he wants?Goddess,really simple.Ah'll inform them 'n get my life back.Great chance,but,can ah?../

"Where's Alice?"I was not interested in something else.

"I'm the one who can ask questions here!"

"Tell me what happened ta her then ah'll think about yer question."

He took a deep breath to control himself."She fell down and broke her neck."

"What?"I couldn't understand the meaning of the words for a while.

"I'm sorry."He said.I looked in his eyes but saw no sadness in them.He was lying.

"Ye killed her,didn'ye?"I shouted.

"Don't increase your voice to me!She was a thief.According to you should I mourn for her?If we caught her we'd throw her into jail or cut her hand."

" 'n death is better for her.Ye mean this?!"I laughed."Ye're angry with me,aren't ye?"

"You killed 5 men.Don't wait any congratulation."

"Oh,5?I thought I killed 4...but that's better."I grinned.

"You were lucky.Now tell me where Sparrow is."

"Do ye want the truth?...Ah do not know!"

"We know that you're in his crew Roberts.He must be in Port Royal,If you're here."

"He is.but ah haven't seen him till the night."

"Then,Where's the Black Pearl?"

"What made ye think that ah'll inform my friends?Do ah look like a squealer?!?!?!"

"Won't you tell?"He caught my eyes.

"No..."I grinned.

"Why Elaine?"he asked in a broken voice."Why did you chose piracy?"

" Because now,Ah'm doing everythin' ah've always wanted ta do."

"Are these your last words?"

"Ah'm sorry Norrington but aye,they're."

******

"Damn lock!"I was working on the lock with a picklock. /ah hate jails!Will Jack come ta save me?Ah don't wanna die!Why can't ah unlock this door?Ah'd been losing my skills...Ah want this nightmare ta finish now!/

"Ye're the most untalented thief I've ever seen,love."

"Jack!Where be ye?Please get me out of here...How did ye learn that ah'm here?..."

"Slow down,love. 'n be quiet.We'll talk later.but first..."he took a bunch of keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks goddess!"He unlock the door and once again I was free.

"Ah can kiss ye for this."I stopped for a moment and looked at him carefully."forget it.Where are we going?"

"Ta the pearl.Be quick."

"Not without my sword 'n the map!"My eyes searched the room for them."Oh,here ye are...Ah had miss ye."I took them.Jack was looking at me with a weird expression.

"What?"

"Ye're talkin with yer effects."

I shrugged."did this disturb ye?"

"no.Let's go..."He showed me the way out of the prison."Ladies first."I laughed.

"Hey,you!Where do you think you're going?"A soldier had seen us and was standing in the doorway blocking our way out.

"let me solve this problem."I said to Jack and turned to see the soldier.

"hey,mate...do ye know who I am?"

"no"he was looking confused.

"good."I hit his face with my fist hardly.

"Remind me not ta anger ye too much,love.It seems he won't wake up till tomorrow."

"that was what ah wanted."

We walked to the docks."Ah hope they don't see us.They're huntin for ye,Jack,do ye know that?What have ye done ta Norrington that made him want ye this much?"

"Do ye know Norrington?"He was looking like this had surprised him.

"aye...Jack watch out!"I pulled him towards myself.Soldiers were firing on us.

"run!"He shouted."to the docks...run!"I ran with all my strength.In 10 minutes we were on the edge of a dock,looking to the sea.The Black Pearl was there too,probably waiting for us.

"Can ye swim there?"Jack asked.

I looked behind and saw the soldiers running towards us."Wanna ask again?"We jumped into the sea and began swimming.After a while we reached the Pearl.Crew threw a rope to us.Jack hold the rope and wrapped his other arm around my waist.In a minute we're on the deck.

Jack stood up but I stayed on my knees."I want ta see ye in my cabin in five minutes,Ms Roberts."he said.

I looked in his eyes but couldn't understand the reason of this formality. 


	10. Ta Aegean!

**********************************************************************************************************

"May ah come in,capt'n?" I opened the door and stepped in.

"Why be ye asking?ye've already inside."

"Jack,Ah'm terribly tired.Please don't joke."I fell into a chair and put the map on the table.

"Ye must be.Why on earth ye went out and managed ta run into trouble?!"

"Long story."I yawned.

"maybe ye should begin now so ye can finish it before dinner."

"ye won't let me rest,will ye?OK,ah'll sum it up."Then I'll what happened in the town.How I met Alice,helped her,the figth,map,Norrington's offer...He listened me without reaction.

/He must be really this time,he said nothing even ah explained whose map is this.Ah'm talkin about treasure but he didn't even get excited.../

"So do ye think about doing something?"I asked in hesitation.

"About what,love?"

"The map,Read's treasure Jack!The legendary pirate Read's map!"

"Ye said it love,it's a legend,there be no real treasure."

"Noooo!It is real!Look at the map.This's his signature."

"How can ye be that sure?"

"Ah've heard about him. 'n...'n ah saw this map before.well,not the original one but ah'd seen a copy."I lied.

He looked into my eyes and laughed."Ye're lyin,love.but if that made ye that excited we can do somethin'."

"Really?"

"Sure.Now let me look at it."He took the map,looked carefully for a moment then walked towards a table to compare it with his map.

"What's it?"

"Are ye sure that this be the original map,love?"

"Of course!Why?"

"Look at it yourself.It doesn't fit any island."

"What?!Oh,no...Can't be true."I felt like I'll faint."Was everythin for this?!Ah won't be able ta use my rigth arm for weeks!some one will pay for it!"I shouted.

"Hey,calm down!"

I was too angry.I took the map in order to throw it in the fire but I saw letters on the other side of the parchment."Wait! There be letters here!Oh...Great!!!"I stood in bewilderment.

"What happened,love?"

I threw the map on the table and began to curse.He took the map,look at behind and burst into laughter.

"It's not funny Jack!now ah have ta solve this secret code first!"I ran out of the cabin while Jack was still laughing loudly.

***

It was nearly midnight when Jack knocked at the door.

"Ah'm busy..."I answered without even looking.He opened the door.

"Don't ye ever eat or sleep?"

"Not before solvin' this."I raised my eyes to look at him."What do ye want?"

"Nothin love.I just dropped by ta see how it's going."

"It's not goin'.Come in,Jack,if ye won't go ta sleep."He closed the door.

"Jack..."

"Hmm..."

"Where's Will?Ah haven't seen him since last night."

"He stayed in Port Royale this time.Elizabeth decided he didn't spend enough time with her.Poor Will"he chuckled."

"Oh...He'll miss this adventure."

"ye said ye hadn't solve the code yet,didn't ye?"

"Well,yes.but ah'll sove it."He shrugged."Whatever..."He filled a glass for himself."do ye want..?"he asked.

"No...Even now ah got confused enough."He sat down and began watching me.And I turned my eyes to the map.After nearly fifteen minutes I stood up and took something to drink for myself.

"Ye're the most complicated woman I've ever seen."I smiled and sat next to him." 'n probably the most incompetent one.Ah still can't understand what it's sayin'.

"Let me look at it."He took the map.

"Can ye read?"I asked in amazement.

"Of course I can."He smiled "do I sense a despisin' here?"

"Oh...no!Don't take offense Jack,ah didn't mean it.Ah just...ye know ah met too many sailors but only a few could read."

"But ye forgot somethin' love.I'm capt'n Jack Sparrow..."He lowered his eyes to the parchment.

"mmm,aye...Ye're..."

"Are ye sure that those words are "between trees"?"he asked showing me a word."Pirates don't bury treasures between trees.Well,not in real life at least."

"Unless Read was a French,this word looks like "between"."

"Or ye're a really inept."

"Oh,thanks...That helped a lot!"

He grinned and held my hand."I'm just kiddin' love.Hmm,yer hands be still cold,I wonder if ye have any blood ta warm ye up."I drew my hands."Ah love them in this way.'n aye,ah have enough blood.Norrington's men tested it today."I showed my right arm.

"I nearly forgot.How's it? 'n how can ye write with yer wounded arm?"

"It's my right arm,Jack ah'm left-handed."

"be ye?Ýnteresting..."I rolled my eyes.Then I got a sudden inspiration."Warmin' up!?May it be?.."I jumped to my feet, walked to the desk and took the map.Then I drew it near a candle.

"What be ye doin love?Ye'll set it on fire..."Jack jumped with agitation.

"Just watch it,Jack.If ah'm right we'll learn the location of the treasure soon."

And I was rigth.In a little while brown letters appeared on the parchment.I grinned to him."Invisible ink.He was really intellegent."

"be it possible?"

"do ye believe in sorcery?"I laughed loudly when I was his face. "just a joke.If ye wrote somethin with a chemical-well sometimes just with milk-it disappears when the lines dry but if ye warm it up they appear again.Not many people use this.Ye have ta keep it in a dry place."

"I see."he approched and looked at the map with interest."what do ye see,love?"

"Hmmmm,dunno.let's compare this to yer map."I looked at them both."Oh,nice...how nearby!"I raised my eyes to see him."looks like we'll take a trip to the Aegean Sea,Jack."

"I've never gone that faraway,love.Do ye think it's logical?"

"Is that ye,Capt'n Jack Sparrow,the livin-legend,who asked it?do ye afraid?don't be Jack,ah know the way,ah've been there for several times."I came closer to him,our noses were nearly touched each other."ah won't let ye get lost."I smiled and whispered"ta Aegean sea capt'n."

He repeated my last words but he was not as happy as me"aye,love,ta Aegean..."

*********************************************************************************************************

hey,liked it?I'm kinda crazy tonight...he he he!from Caribbean to Aegean.What do ye think,mates? lemme know...rewiew plzzz.....;)))))I love ye all.(I guees I'm drunk,Jack what heve ye done ta me?!?!?!?)


	11. Ye'll pay for it!

**********

part 11

**********

"can someone tell me what the hell is goin' on here?!"I was really sleepless and my head was aching terribly.

"time for rest 'n fun doctor."answered Gibbs with a grin on his face."why don't ye join?"

"Is that what ye call _fun_?"I looked to the town we'd just arrived."What a great mess!"I muttered to myself.

"Jack!...Capt'n Sparrow!!!Where on earth are we?"I shouted.

"Lower yer voice love.I'm not deaf!"

"Amazing!In spite of this noise?"

"What?!What did ye just say?"

I rolled my eyes"Forget it!Where be we?"I raised my voice again in order to make him hear me.

"Tortuga."he shouted back./It's impossible ta continue a conversation in this noise!Oh,how can they stand it?/I walked to the cabins and pulled him towards myself.

"Is this the right time,love?Crew's watchin us."He was grinning.I sighed."not for what yer thinkin 'bout so don't become hopeful.We'll have a conversation." I looked behind to the curious crewmembers for a while and shouted"mind yer own businesses mates!".And shut the door behind me.

"now,capt'n can ye explain the situation?"

"Is that why ye pulled me here?"his voice reflected his disappontment. 

"can't ye think 'bout somethin' else?!Oh,never mind!Ah thought we're lookin for the treasure..."

"But we are,love.that's just a rest."

"How long will it take?"

"I think ye overstep the limit dear doctor.since when can doctors interrogate capt'n?"

"Nice!punish me then!"I was getting angry but not because staying in Tortuga.He was.../that's somethin ye can't explain Elaine,isn't it?Ye can't oppose.funny!no men made me feel like this before.../I removed these thoughts from my mind and continued."but before may ah learn how long we gonna stay here capt'n?" 

"a couple of days."

"did ye tell them what we're huntin for?"

"not yet."he opened the door and asked"so love,are ye comin or ye prefer stayin' here?"

"ye go!Ah'm not curious."

"good.see ye then.'n we'll talk 'bout this punishment thing later."he went out and shut the door.

***

Hours passed and night came./they're still ashore.Oh,that's terribly boring,why didn't ah go with Jack?Ah wonder what he's doin' now?/I was on the deck,watching the town./how can people live here?It's like hell...Ah,another fire!'n all those noise...piratesheaven,huh?am ah supposed ta like this place?nevertheless ah'm a pirate too!/I laughed to myself hysterically.

"Are ye all right Elaine?"I turned to see the person who said it.

"Anamaria!Why aren't ye on land?"She was standing behind me with a suspicious expression on her face.

"I'm not in the mood.Why are ye laughing t' yerself?"

"Am ah?oh,nothin'.ah just remembered somethin' funny."I changed the subject suddenly."why does Jack like this place that much?ah mean...It's not somewhere ye can dream 'bout!"

She laughed slightly."Why are ye interested in it?"

"Just curiosty."I answered her with a perfect innocent expression.

"Well,he has plenty o' lovers here.I think he wanna visit them-or find someone else.Don't worry he'll come early next morning.He likes slippin' away at night 'n If we don't leave tomorrow an army o' angry ex-lovers will be ready ta kill him."she smiled.

/that's enough!/I walked to the slope.

"where are ye goin?"

"ah'll join the fun!wanna come?"I turned and looked at her.

"no,thanks."

***

"where should ah start?oh,goddess,how many taverns are there in this hell?well,let's start with this one./I entered the first one I saw and a fight welcomed me.I escaped from there barely./Please my goddess help me stay alive!here comes the next one.../

I checked three more taverns.Every time I met fights,dead drunk sailors,whores.../this will be the last one!ah wanna stay alive tonight.If he's not inside ah'll return ta the ship./I promised to myself,took a deep breath and stepped in.Inside drunk men were singing in a terrible voice./no fights?!Well,It looks like fun has begun recently./Then I saw him,talking with two beautiful young women right beside the fireplace.One of them has curly brown hair and the other was a blonde.

"Excuse me,ladies."I cut in.They stared at me angrily,I replied their glance with a sweet smile."Oh,my dear ah found ye at last."I looked at Jack who was staring at me and probably trying to understand what I'm doing."Ye shouldn't dissapear without tellin'.But never mind.Who be these beautiful ladies?Won't ye introduce they ta me?"

He seemed confused but he told their names and my name to them./He's not as drunk as ah considered./

"ladies why don't we bring more drinks for Jack 'n of course for us?"I hold each one's arms and dragged them to the bar.

"ah'm sorry young missies but ah have ta tell ye somethin' 'bout him."I stopped for a second to see the impression that my words created.Unfontunately they didn't seem to be interested.

"If you'll talk about his habit o' chasing women,don't waste your breath.We've already known."The blond,I guess her name was Sally,told.

/Ye see Elaine,it didn't work.Then plan B...ladies do ye know who ye're playin' against?/

"but what do ye know about his sickness?"I told the first lie that occurred to me.They stopped suddenly and gazed at me carefully trying to understand if I was lying or not."oh,ah'm sorry..maybe ah'd better not tell."I turned my eyes to see Jack,knowing that these words will attract their attention.It's not necessary for me to wait for a long time.

"What sickness?!"

I sighed dramatically."he'd caught syphilis a couple of months ago."I tried to seem sad but when I saw the change of their expression I forced myself not to laugh loudly./They'd believed.Oh,goddess,that was too simple!Elaine,ye're really mean.Ye ruined his fame among women./"so ladies,why don't we return our places near him?"I stared at them.

"oh,I've almost forgotten.We've a really important date.tell him that we're really sorry."then they sneaked off.

I took two drinks and walked towards his table to join him.

"Where be the beauties?"He asked in curiosity.I sat down next to him.

"They've just remembered that they have much more important things ta do.That's interesting,isn't it?I sipped my drink and enjoyed the moment./Ah love doin' such things!Oh,dear Jack...ye ruined my life but revenge is sooo sweet./

"What did ye tell them?"his voice wasn't a drunk man's voice.

"Ye're just pretending,huh?Well,If ye're not drunk in reality ah can tell ye..."I stopped for a moment to make the most of the moment's enjoyment."...ah told them that ye cought syphilis."I grinned devilishly.

"What!"his eyes opened wide."why have ye done this?!"

"Well,ye stole my life that was important for me,ah stole somethin' really important for ye,now we're square!"

He narrowed his eyes."but maybe ye did this just because ye're jealous."

"What?!"now it's my turn to be surprised."Am ah jealous?Don't make me laugh Jack!Ah'm jealous of who?ye?!?!Ye're kiddin',aren't ye?"

He suddenly pulled me towards himself and pressed his lips on mine.I tried to resist but it was too hard.When we broke the kiss he looked directly in my eyes."ye told me love.am I kiddin'?"

I bit my bottom lip."no..."I managed to talk but my voice was like a whisper.

"good."he kissed me again.

"maybe we should return ta the Pearl."I muttered.

"I have a better idea."he stood up.

"Where be ye goin'?"

"c'mon,love.If ye won't slap me this time..."

"then what?"I raised my left eyebrow and sipped my drink.He said nothing but held my arm and rose me to my feet.

"hey,John!de ye have any room?"He asked to a bald man who has a terrible scar on his face."of course,Jack."he looked at me then turned his eyes to Jack."I can find ye more beautiful ones,Jack ye know that."

/goddess,that's too much!no one can insult me like this!/I drew my sword and leaned it against his throat."ye can say it again,mate."I kept my voice in a low,unfriendly tone. 

"I didn't mean t' insult,lady."his eyes opened wide.I grinned."aye,ye probably didn't."I sheathed my sword."Now,where be the room ye'll give us?"He described the way."are ye comin' Jack?" 

***

"so ye wanna destroy me life,love,huh?"He closed the door and locked it.

"ye can't say ah didn't try."I wrapped my arms around his neck." 'n maybe ah succeed."I kissed him.

"Is that worth for all these?"

"ye're not the one who saw their expession.Oh,it's really funny." " 'n satisfying."I added.

"Ye'll pay for it."he lowered his head to kiss my neck.

"mmm...wanna bet?"I asked while trying to take his shirt off.

"I only bet ye should be as good as that blond otherwise ye'll really pay for it!"He picked me up and carried to the bed. 


	12. On the way

/heck bandage!/I bit my lips in order not to scream./there must be somethin' ta stop this pain./my eyes filled with tears while trying to re-bandage my wound.It was hard enough to do it with only one hand and I was trying to do it without awaken Jack. 

"May I help?"he kissed my shoulder while moving his hand on my arm.

"Ah was just trying ta bandage that damn,aching arm!"

"Let me help."he took my arm and examined the wound."I think ye should show it t' a surgeon.It needs t' stitch."

Even the word "stitch" was sufficient to make me startled.

"Ah don't think so.Ah've been cut before and ah always recover."

"or with another style of speech ye're afraid."he grinned while bandaging my arm.

"no,ah'm not!"

"aye,I think ye're!"

"NO,ah'm not!"I drew my arm harshly but a sudden pain spread all my body.To prevent a unavoidable scream I bit my lips so hardly that I felt the taste of blood in my mouth.

"ye all right?"I couldn't open my mouth to answer so I just nodded.

"ah give everythin' ah had ta take this pain away."I took a deep breath."Ah'm sorry 'bout waken ye Jack."

"I wasn't sleepin,love."

I raised my eyebrow."so ye watched me while ah'm sufferin'?!?"

"ye didn't ask for me help."he shrugged then laid down on the bed.

"sometimes ye really gettin' on my nerves,do ye know that?"

"so what,love?"

"ah was just warnin' ye.ah do terrible things sometimes."

"was that a threat?"he held my arm and pulled me towards himself.

I grinned but couldn't answer because I was pretty busy.

***

The next morning I woke up in an empty bed."oh,shit!"I socked the pillows.

"Is it entertaining,love?"

"huh?"I lifted my head up from the pillow and saw him.

"Is that for fun or just yer morning exercises?"

"Ummmm...It's just...oh,where's my shirt?Jack,can ye give it ta me?"I put an innocent smile on my face and asked sweetly.

"why don't ye take it yerself?"

"because,my dear capt'n,ah'm naked!"

"so?"he asked while picking it up.I sighed.

"What be today's plan?" 

"nothin'.we'll drink as much as we can,pass out and then when we sober up,we'll drink again."he said cheerfully.

"until we die?"I asked sarcastically."what 'bout the treasure?"

"just kiddin',love.Set aside time for the crew.They're still drunk."

"mmm...then why did ye waken me?"I leaned against the pillows.

"did I waken ye?ye're sockin' the pillows when I came in.Don't tell me that ye do it in yer sleep.By the way,ye didn't tell me why ye're doin' it."

I pretended not to have heard."Ah'm hungry.did ye eat somethin'?"

"No.Don't try t' change the topic,love."

I stood up,found my trousers on a chair,put them on and gave Jack a good morning kiss."But ah've already change it,darlin'.Why don't we have breakfast?"

***

"Mates,our beloved doctor,Elaine has something t' tell ye!"Jack told to the crewmembers who're standing on the deck with sleepy eyes. 

"Jack!Why am ah doing the speakin'?"

"because ye're the one who found this map."

" 'n ah'll be the one who'll be lynched if we'll be unsuccessful."

"no,love.ye won't be lynched,I promise.These aren't barbarians.With the worst probability they'll maroon ye."

"ah felt really relieved Jack,thanks!"

I turned to the impatient sailors."Mates..."I stopped for a while./What will ah tell them?Ah've a map that'll make us rich?!sounds stupid.../

"Do ye have any plans for the next several months?"I asked.They were surprised./good beginnin' Elaine.Ye got their attention!/

"Ah've an old map...that's supposed ta bring treasure for us.Think 'bout it...gold 'n diamond...Ruby 'n emerald..."

"ye got our attention lass..."said Gibbs."just tell us where we must go 'n we'll follow ye."

I smiled."Road takes us ta Aegean."

"T' Aegean?ye're crazy Elaine."Anamaria yelled.

"well,ah think ah am..."I grinned"Are ye with us?"I asked while looking at Jack.

"Ye're both crazy..."

"Was that a yes?"

***

"how long will it take?"I asked while we're trying to determine a course.

"I have no idea,love.Probably months."

"Nearly 4300 miles ta Gibraltar.Then we'll be in The Mediterranean."

"whose sovereignty the mediterranean under now?"

"Ottoman Empire.They had been really powerful once but now they won't be more than a little discomfort for us.Ottoman Naval forces are gettin' weak."

"how many islands are there in Aegean?"he asked in curiosity.

"don't even think 'bout countin'."I laughed."Ah'm curious how we'll find the right one when we get there."

"ye find a way."

"What if ah can't?"I grinned.

"I'll give ye t' me angry crew."he shrugged.I smiled and leaned against the chair."mmm...ah hate workin' at night.That candle light isn't enough."I stood up.

"Where be ye goin' love?"

"Ah'll sleep if that's OK with ye.Good night Jack..."


	13. Ye can stay with me

******************************************************************

part 13

******************************************************************

"good mornin' everyone."I smiled to the crewmembers."It's a beautiful day,isn't it?"

"Someone slept well last night,eh lass?"Gibbs asked.

"Like a baby..."I laughed and walked to the helm.

"I'm happy t' hear that ye're merry today,love."But there was something wrong in his voice.

"what's happenin'?"

"look yerself."He gave me the spyglass and pointed behind.

"English Royal Navy?"I asked without looking.He nodded.

"I bet it's Norrington.why does he want ye this much?"

"The question is-how did he catch us?"

"We're not that fast,did we?But this is still the fastest ship in the caribbean."

"Then no need t' worry,love,eh?"

"do we want him follow us until we reach the mediterrenean?"

Jack glanced at behind,then turned his eyes and stared at me."What do ye have in yer naughty mind,love?"

"ye know Jack...That's the most fearsome pirate ship,isn't it?Ah think we should do somethin' ta deserve this fame."

Then he began to command.We slowed down and waited for them.It didn't take too long."load the cannons." shouted Jack."we'll need them."

"Elaine!take five men with ye and go t' that ship."

"Do ye want it ta be blown up with its crew or do ye want captives?"

"whatever ye want."

I grinned."unlimited authority?"he nodded."OK,ye won't regret.oh,and one more thing...be careful."

***

"Hi,Commodore...nice ta see ye again."I smiled.My right hand was still bandaged and I was holding my sword.The others were searching for the arsenal.

"Roberts!you'll be punished for all these actions!"

I shrugged."Ah don't think so,ye're losing the battle.Now,my dear commodore,will ye come with me..."before I could finish my words I saw Elizabeth./what on earth is she doin' here?well,that's good.../I grabbed her hand and pressed my sword on her throat."Ye didn't learn that ye shouldn't bring such beatiful things on a journey this dangerous,did ye?A bloody pirate can appear and hurt them..."

"Let her go!"that was Will's voice./ye're here too...goddess,what's happenin'?Is that a family trip?!/

I pretended that I don't know them."oh,ye must be this fair lady's love,aren't ye?That's better.If ye want her alive ye have ta come with me."

"and commodore,ah suggest ye ta leave the ship at once otherwise ye'll be blown up with it."

I took one of my khanjars,leaned it aganist Elizabeth's throat and with my free hand I drew my pistol and aimed at Will."Don't worry,Ah won't hurt ye."I murmured to her without moving my lips.Then shouted to Will"Get a move on,friend!"

***

"Welcome aboard..."I grinned and lowered my weapons.

Elizabeth turned to me and I saw anger in her eyes."You,scoundrel..."

"these words don't affect me much,Elizabeth."

"What did ye say t' them?"asked Jack,watching the sailors abandoning the ship.After a while the ship was blowed up."this..."I shrugged and answered."another success!"

"How nice t' see both of ye here,Will,m'lady."Jack was smiling with pleasure."what on earth brought ye here?"

"And why were ye with Norrington?"I asked in curiosity. 

"after you left Port Royal,commodore ordered Will to join him on a journey to find you and I insisted on going with them."Elizabeth told as if that's something we always confront.

" 'n he accepted?!"

"well,he didn't but I sneaked into the ship and after a night it was to late to return."

I sighed and Will began laughing."what?"I stared at him.

"nothing.I was just thinking that you seem like each other."

Elizabeth and I stood in bewilderment at one point then I shook my head."well,Will ah think ye should get yer eyes checked."

***

That night the dinner table was more crowded than usual,Will and Elizabeth had joined us.

"what's this treasure thing?"asked Will.

"ah found a map of that treasure.Actually the map was given ta me."I remembered Alice,the little thief who gave me the map,and again felt really sorry for her but this wasn't enough to bring her back./another failure Elaine.If ye'd acted more carefully she could be alive now./

"Elaine?"I pulled myself together and looked at the one who said my name.It was Jack.

"Sorry?"

"never mind...we're going to the Aegean."he told to Will.

"oh,I think this will be a real adventure."Elizabeth smiled.

"so ye decided ta join us?"

"Of course we did."she answered."I found all these fascinating.Treasures,open seas,maps...by the way may I see the map?"

"sure.later...now we have an important problem.Will can stay in his old cabin but we must find another one for ye.Ye can stay with me if ye want."

"I have a better idea,love."

"What's that?"

"why don't ye move t' my cabin and stay with me so the newlyweds can stay together in yer cabin?"

Elizabeth stared at me,it was clear that she didn't approve this idea.I ignored.Nonetheless I was an adult and I can make my own decisions. 

"OK.It makes no difference."

***

After the meal,I took a night walk on the deck and watched the stars.Sea was still and there was a warm breeze.Later I came back to the cabin I shared with Jack.I opened the door quietly and stepped in.Jack was sitting in an armchair.

/why don't ah surprise him?/A devilish grin appeared on my face and I approach him from behind.

"I know ye're here,love."I was nearly behind him."Damn!how did ye?"

"Yer shadow."He showed me my shadow that had fallen upon the floor."If ye wanna kill me ye should do it more carefully."

I laughed and put my hands on his shoulders."how can ye know what ah was planning ta do?"

"Then tell me what be yer plan,love?"

I lowered my head and kissed his neck."That...was my plan..."I whispered."but ah think ah'll change it a little bit."I added and bit him lightly then walked to the front and sat on his lap.

"do ye have any plans for tonight?"I asked while touching his lips with mine.

"aye."He replied and wrapped his arms around my waist.I withdrew and raised one of my eyebrows.

"I've a date with a bloody pirate."He pulled me to himself and kissed deeply.

"Then ye must delay it 'cause ah've plans which will give ye more pleasure than that pirate can do."I unbuttoned his shirt,got it over his shoulders and moved my lips up and down on his skin.

"yer lips are as cold as yer hands..."he murmured while trying to take my shirt off.

"then warm them up,Jack.Don't wait..." 

*****************************************************************


	14. The Storm

********************************************************

part 14

*******************************************************

"Are ye sleepin', love?"asked Jack and kissed my shoulder while moving his hand on my leg.

"want more?"I smiled.

"I can't reject."

Someone knocked on the door."mmm,ignore it."I wrapped my left arm around his neck.

But whoever was outside didn't intend to leave.He began knocking on the door harsly."goddess,he'll brake the door yo pieces."

Then we heard Gibbs' voice."capt'n!wake up,Jack...we need ye on deck."

"We heard ye Gibbs,don't knock that damn door out!"I shouted back.

Jack got out of bed and dressed."Wait...ah'm comin' too."I lifted up my shirt from floor and put it on."why do ye think they need ye?"

He looked out from the porthole."storm."he answered shortly.

"how didn't we realize?"he grinned and opened the door in order to go upstairs.

"sorry t' waken ye Jack but we need some quick decisions."

"That's OK."I murmured making Gibbs confused."we weren't sleepin'."

"oh..."

Jack walked to the helm and immediately began to order. And I helped Gibbs.The storm became more violent just in an hour and a great wave swept the deck.I stuck on the mast with all my strength.

"Man overboard!"A sailor shouted.I tried to walk towards him but it was nearly impossible.Finally I reached him struggling along.Although the sea was dark and rough I was able to see her-Anamaria.

"woman overboard..."I mumbled.Then shouted."bring a rope!" One of the sailors gave me a thick rope."do ye think she can catch it?"asked Gibbs.

"no,ah've a better idea."I bound the rope to my wrist and dived.Water wasn't cold but the waves were making swimming difficult.

"Ana!"I shouted and waited for a reply but except the sound of waves and thunders it was silent.I swam to the last position I saw her.My fingers touched something,I grabbed it and pulled.

"Ana!wake up!"She didn't./Ah hope she's just unconscious.Please Ana,hold out./I clung her waist and shouted to the deck.

"Haul us!Ah've got her!Haul us aboard!"When they pulled the rope hardly I felt a sudden pain in my wrist.In a minute we're on the deck.

"How's she?"Gibbs helped me up.I checked her breath."Breathin'.She just fainted."Blood was flowing from a wound on her forehead."She'd hit her head somewhere,that's why she's unconscious.Let's carry her ta her cabin."

"I knew ye're daft,lass but that was madly."I smiled to him then went with the sailors who were carrying Anamaria below.

***

I cleaned the wound on her forehead and bandaged it.When Jack knocked on the door I was sitting next to her,trying not to fall asleep.

"come in."I replied.Jack stepped in."how's she?"was his first question.

"still unconscious.But she'll be awake tomorrow morning-with a terrible headache,I guess.How's the weather outside?"

"Fine.The storm ceased."He stared at me."how do ye feel?"

"Ah'm alright though ah'd swallowed litres of salty water. "I smiled and lied with courage although my wrist was still aching.But I was unable to stop myself from yawning.

"Let me correct.Ye're exhausted."He held my hand and rose me to my feet."go get some sleep."

"But someone must stay with her."I objected to him.

"Then I'll find someone t' stay with her.Go t' yer bed,love."I took a few steps to the door then turned back to look at her.I was hesitant.

"That's an order,doctor!Go t' yer bed!"

***

"Doctor?"Someone shook me violently but I turned to the other side and continued sleeping."doctor,ye must wake up.Anamaria's gettin' worse."I opened my eyes reluctantly.

"What?"

"Ana needs yer help."

I got out of the bed and realised that I slept with my clothes on last night.Then I went out of the cabin and the sailor followed me.

"what happened?"I asked when I entered the cabin.Elizabeth was putting a wet piece of cloth on her forehead.

"Her fever went up this morning and I can't make it go down."

I put my hand on her neck./very hot...that's not normal/

"maybe she caught cold last night.her clothes were soaking wet.

"we can't be sure.continue wetting the cloth,if it doesn't work,wet the whole bed."Elizabeth nodded and I left the cabin and went to the deck.

"Good mornin' Jack."I studied him carefully.There were dark circles under his eyes."Ye didn't sleep last night,did ye?Well,that's not the matter,but we'll talk 'bout it later.Ana's gettin' worse.Are there any islands in this area?"

"We're in the middle of the ocean,love."

"There must be.She needs a real doctor and medicine.Do ye know that there's nothin' ah can use as a medicine except rum in this ship?"

"I thought rum be the best medicine."

"not this time.find an island Jack.We all need a rest."

*******************************************************************


	15. My aunt is a pirate!

**********************************************************************

part 15

**********************************************************************

After the storm days passed really slowly.Each minute seemed like an hour to me.We had Anamaria's fever go down but the wound on her forehead became inflamed.She was spending most of the hours sleeping.

Three days later,it was a sunny day and we almost forgot the storm.On the deck everybody had returned to the usual schedule.

"Capt'n Sparrow,are ye sure that ye can find an island?yer map shows nothing but the altogether empty sea.Didn't we passed the last island?"

"That's why we're puttin' back,love."He checked his compass and looked at the horizon seachingly.

I gaped with astonishment."Shut yer mouth,Elaine."he chuckled."ye look like a real fool."I closed it right away and narrowed my eyes dangerously."do ah,now?wanna say it again capt'n?"But he didn't even take fright. 

"so where are we goin'?"

"Dulcina."

/Dulcina...maybe ah can visit her.But why Dulcina?there be better places than it.It's just a coral island. A tranquil village...not a suitable place for a pirate./

"Elaine?"

"Huh?"I turned my eyes to him.

"ye lost yerself in thoughts,anythin' wrong?"

"No,nothin'.Ah should check Ana 'n Elizabeth."I turned and walked down from the upper deck.

"one more thin' doctor."

"What?"

"Be nice t' Lizzie."

"Don't worry capt'n.Ah won't bite her!"

***

I knocked the door then opened it."Is everythin' alright Elizabeth?"She nodded."she's still sleepin'.But the wound..."

"ah know.We must find a surgeon to get it stitch.For this reason we're goin' back to Dulcina."I stopped when I remembered Jack's words.éThanks Elizabeth,ye helped a lot.Now why don't ye rest a little bit?Ah'll take care of her."A tired smile appeared on her face."Find yer husband and look after him today."She went out with a grateful smile on her face./hey,Elaine...that was not that bad,was it?Furthermore,she helps a lot./

***

Toward evening Dulcina shores appeared on the horizon line,before the midnight we were ashore.

"Ah'll find the doctor of the town."I looked to the settlement I just called _'a town'_ for a moment then mumbled."Ah correct it,the doctor of the _village."_

"I'm comin' with ye,love."

"Why?"I asked in a stange tone."Don't ye trust me?"I stared at him then sighed."why am ah askin'?of course ye don't trust me..."

***

It was a peaceful village and the villagers didn't look hospitable to me./Ah can't blame them.Our behaviors and appearances scream;hey!Ah'm a pirate!hang me!/

"hey,mate!"Jack called out to a young resident of the village."Can ye tell me where the doctor stay?"He studied us carefully for a moment.When he began speaking I could easily sense the dissatisfaction in his voice.He describe the way to the doctors house and left very quickly.

"He didn't like us much,eh?"I grinned.

"But he was quite kind.This way..."he opened a yard door.It was a small house.

"Rather quiet.Ah don't think he has children."

"How did ye arive at this desicion,love?"

"Have ye ever been in a home with children?They're the noisiest creatures in this world." 

I knocked the door."Who are you?"a woman voice asked behind the door.

"We must talk with the doctor.We've a patient."

The door was opened by an old woman."Come in."she said then shut the door behind us."This is his office's door."she pointed at a door.Jack knocked at the door and a strong voice replied us.

"doctor?"I asked in doubt when I saw him.He was quite like a merchant than a physician.

"yes.how can I help you?"

"A friend of us has a inflamed wound and she needs medicine."

"I can't see her."

I rolled my eyes."Of course ye can't.She's aboard the ship."

"I'm sorry my lady but I don't go to ships-especially with a couple like you.You have to bring her here if you want me to cure her."

"We can't accept the risk of losin' her by bringin' her here."

"In that case there's nothing I can do for you.Good night."He pointed at the door.

"That was not very nice,mate."Jack stared angrily at him.

"I was not trying to be polite,pirate!"

"then someone must teach ye how ta be polite,eh?"I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to myself.

"do what we said.Otherwise ah won't be responsible for my actions."I unsheathed my sword slowly."Do we understand each other well?"He nodded with fear and I stopped holding his collar."Take yer tools with ye.Don't worry doctor,we'll pay for yer work.don't we capt'n?"Jack raised one of his eyebrows.

***

"I cleaned and stitched the wound and gave her something to stop her pain.She's not ill but she needs a rest.She'd hit her head really bad."The doctor said.

"Aye,we know that.Anythin' serious?"

"No."he looked at me."can I go home now?"

"Of course doctor."I gave him a money-bag and watch him walked away to the village.

"Ye don't have t' pay him."

"But he deserved it."

"Do ye know that some of yer actions blacken the name of piracy?"

I laughed."Do ye have anythin' ta do tonight?"

"What 'bout ye?"

"ah'm planin' ta see someone.why don't ye join me?"

***

We passed through the town square and I sped up to a dark narrow road.We walked without talking and aafter five minutes stopped in front of a yard door.Jack looked at the dark garden and the small house then murmuredénice house."

I smiled while opening the yard door."Home,sweet home" I replied.

"don't tell me that this is yer home,love." We went down the path to the door.

"not mine."I knocked on the door.It didn't open but a young female voice asked from behind."Who are you?"

"The hungry wolf came ta eat ye,Annie!"

The door half-opened and a blond women asked in a low tone."Elaine?"

"Wrong guess,that's the Queen!"I laughed loudly.

She opened the door,stepped aside to let us in."come in!Oh,god,I haven't seen ye for a year!Where were you?Jim missed you terribly.Jim!"She shouted."come and say hello to our guests!"A siz-year-old boy ran towards his mum then turned his eyes to me."Aunt Elaine?"

"are ye two waitin' a pixie tonight?why are ye lookin' like ye seen a ghost?"I laughed and hugged Jim and then lifted his light body in my arms. 

"Who's that man?"He asked in curiosity."one of your crew,capt'n Roberts?"

I looked at Jack.He didn't seem surprised to me./oh,goddess,what can surprise this man?A miracle?/

"No,Jim.Ah'm not a capt'n anymore.He is the capt'n."I turned my eyes to Annie who's waiting for an explanation."Annie,Jim...this is Capt'n Jack Sparrow..."

"A pirate?My aunt is a pirate!"Jim shouted in excitement."My aunt is a pirate!!!"


	16. Annie 'n Jack!

*******************************************************************************

Thanks to BlueEyedGunSlinger,BrittanyBaker and pixieguru for their reviews.

I hope you like this chapter too...;)))

*******************************************************************************

While Annie was staring at Jack,the silence became unbearable.Jim had stopped saying "my aunt is a pirate!"Finally I managed to say"Jack,this is my sister,Annie."Jack said nothing bu held her hand and kissed it making Annie blush.I thanked god,everything was alright.

"come in.I'll bring you something to drink.what would you like?"she asked."umm,Elaine...I've tea."Jack raised an eyebrow,I ignored his strange and meaningful glance.

"Please Annie.It'd be wonderful."I sat down on a chair near the fireplace,Jim went with his mother.

/he feels still uncomfortable.well...ah can't blame him.Usually aunts don't come ta visit their nephews with pirates.especialy with the most infamous one./I looked at Jack who was inspecting the room.

Annie brought us tea.That was something I really missed when I'm aboard.But the main interesting thing was watching Jack's expressions.He seemed like he doesn't like tea much.

"bedtime,darling."Annie said to Jim.He came and sat on my lap."but I wanna stay with her."

"Ah'm not going anywhere Jim.Now,give me a good night kiss and go ta yer bed,OK?"He nodded,kissed me,said good night to Jack and went to the bed.

"now..."Annie smiled while filling up our cups with tea."tell me everything."She sat down opposite of me.

"Everythin'?yer curiosity will destroy yer life one day Annie."

"It haven't killed you yet so there's no need to be scared."I gave in and began telling.

***

"Someone has ta wake up if he wants breakfast!"I knocked on Jim's door but no one answered.I opened it."Wake up,Jim!"he kept staying motionless but I saw a slight smile on his face. "Ok!So ye're askin' for it."I reached his bed,sat on the edge slowly then I began tickling him.He opened his eyes at once and tried to hold my arms.

"Are ye givin' up?"he was about to faint with laughter and his face was nearly red.

"YES!please..."I gave him time to breath."so Mr.Bowen,did ye become fully awake?"

He smiled and nodded."fine!now,out of yer bed!Annie's waitin' for us!"

She was serving tea when we came into the kitchen and Jack was looking at his cup.

"Ye can't see yer future there."I said while taking down Jim on the floor,he ran to the table and sat next to Jack.Jack threw his eyes to me but said nothing.

"Goddess...Annie is that the breakfast?!there's enough food to allay an army."A sweet smile shone in her face while filling up another cup with tea.

"what are you waiting for?"she held the cup to me."begin!"

***

"May I see that map?"Annie asked.We were sitting around the table and Jim was out to play with his friends.

"Sure.Ah'll bring it."I stood up and went out leaving Annie and Jack alone.It was in my bag.When I heard their voices I was returning to the kitchen with the map.Annie was laughing./that's good.They're becomin' familiar./I stood near the kitchen door and listened their conversation.

"Are ye happy?"That was Jack voice./what's goin' on?!/

"Not much.Oh,Jack I'm missing him terribly."Annie replied.I thought she mention her husband who was dead now-killed by pirates.

"If there's somethin' I can do,love..."/that's enough!She's my sister!!!/I entered the kitchen.Annie was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder and he was caressing her hair.

"Ah hope ye're happy now,Annie!"she raised her head immediately and gasped."Elaine!"

"And ah think ye don't need me and this map anymore Capt'n Sparrow!Nice...Ah wish ye a happy life."I throwed the map into the fire in the fireplace and walked out fast.Behind me,in the kitchen I heard their voices and the sound of falling chairs.

/Ah can't believe that!My sister!!!she'd known Jack and hid this from me!How a great actress she is...But that's only yer fault Elaine!If ye haven't fallen in love with him,none of this would happen!Damn emotions.../I slowed down when I reached the shore.An offshore breeze caressed my hair and I kicked a small stone into the sea."AH HATE HIM!!!!!"

"It's nice t' know yer real emotions for me,love."It was him,standing behind me but it was impossible to understand his thoughts.there was no expression on his face.

"why did ye follow me?"I laughed histerically."Ah wished ye a happy life,don't wait for more..."

"sometimes ye should ask for explanations,Elaine.Things may not be the way they seem."

"Ah don't want explanations capt'n.She's really beutiful,she'd always been...But if ye hurt her,ye'll give an explanation to me."I turned back and began walking on the beach.

"will ye listen or continue this needless stupid behaviors?"

"Stupid behaviors?!?"I stopped suddenly and turned on my heels to see him.He held my arms tightly.

"Now that ye can't move,listen me carefully.Annie's husband, James,was a member of me crew."

"NO,he was an ordinary sailor."I shoke myself to make him stop holding my arms but he only held more tightly."ye hurt me."

"how bad!listen...it was Annie who described ye to me.She'd known that ye want freedom and asked me if I could do somethin' for ye.She told me the name of yer ship and where ye're goin' and I planned somethin'."

"Why?why did ye do somethin' like that?'cause ye need someone ta fill the emptiness in yer bed?!"

"'cause I promised James that I'll always help Annie;while he's dying." 

"what made ye think that ah'll believe this?"I refused to look at him and turned my eyes to the sea.

"If ye want that treasure ye'll believe me.Otherwise I'll left ye here."

"But ah can find another ship.Ah'm not that incompetent,capt'n."

"Aye,love,ye can try t' entice Commodore Norrington.I promise I'll inform him of yer plans."

"are ye tryin' ta threaten me?"

"I did.yer decision?"

"ah burnt the map."I suddenly remembered."Now we've no map,no treasure and ah feel like a perfect fool. 'n my sister have a habit like lying ta me about her friends."

"Well,first Annie didn't lie t' ye,just hid a little part of the truth. 'N here is yer map..."he took the map out of his pocket and held it to me.I opened it-only a corner of it had burnt.

"Ye're amazing.how did ye get it out of the fire?oh,goddess,thank ye!"I fell on his neck.

"slow down,love."he laughed."Annie took it.Ye thank to her. 'n don't get angry t' her.she's feeling really sad."I smiled and we walked to the house.

/why did ye believe him,Elaine?he can lie easily 'n maybe he's still lying.how can ye trust him?and why?Because of love?Ah doubt if he knows the meaning of this word.Lust?That's the reason why ye need each other,isn't it?Physical need,nothing more,nothing related with the emotions.../

My thoughts cutted when I heard Annie's voice.We're in front of the yard door and she was talking with a man.I heard the stranger asking about the map.

"I know nothing about that map.now,please go out!"Annie told.

"What about your sister,Elaine Roberts?we know she's here.give us the map and we'll go.Otherwise I'll use more effective methods to make you remember Mrs.Bowen."The nasty voice a sword makes while unsheating,that was what I heard.

"I don't know who you're talking about.please put your sword back to its place.I said I knew nothing."I opened the door immediately and ran towards to the house.the door was closed but instead of opening it,I hit it with all my strenght.Jack was behind me,I could hear his steps.I plunged into the sitting room and screamed her name.Everything happened just in seconds.The stranger looked at me with his sword in his hand,Annie screamed but suddenly became silent when the man ran through her.Her blood painted his hand and the floor.He took it out of her body and her dead body fell on the floor.

"NO!!"I screamed,unsheated my own sword and attacked him.I'd became insane and hit him with my sword without thinking and protecting myself.

"Elaine!that's enough!Jack was trying to hold my arms."He's dead.Stop it!"He slapped me and took my sword.Annie's murderer was lying in front of my feet.I kicked his dead body ,ran towards Annie and held her in my arms.Her beutiful golden hair was now became matted with blood and her warm smooth skin was getting cold.

"Annie...Please...not before ah can apologise.not before ah can say that ah loved ye more than everythin'.No,it's too early,too early for ye."I embraced her while tears running down on my cheeks.

**************************************************

Please rewiew!;))))


	17. He's my nephew,Jim

***************************************************

This chapter is for Natalie33-or Elaine Roberts;)))...Hope you like it.Please review...I wonder your thoughts about it.

************************************************** 

"drink this."Jack held me a glass of liquid,I drank it without asking what's it.Annie was still lying on the floor in the middle of a blood lake.

/another great failure,Elaine.Did ye count how many ye had done?But this one cost her life.What will ye tell ta Jim now?"mah jealousy killed yer mum darling,ah'm sorry..."how stupid!Ah won't be surprised if he refuses ta see me again./

"are ye better?"Jack asked.I was feeling too tired to open my mouth so I just nodded.

"what will we do with these corpses?"

"she _is_ still mah sis!where's the grave of this town?"

"don't ask t' me.do ye really think we should bury that man?"

I looked at the murderer's face for the first time."I know that face."I walked to him and kicked him to turn his dead body./well,maybe ah should learn ta get mah anger under control.Ah could learn more if ah haven't killed him./I squatted down near him and began searching his clothes.Only a clue...who was him?After a seach that had taken a couple of minutes I found what I want-a knife that has a name on it.

I read it loudly."Samuel Black...so Sam how a tragic death for ye!Who sent ye here?Alex?He's becomin' powerful."I smiled bitterly while standing up.

"he was a member of mah crew.It looks like Alex's followin' me."

"I still wonder why they didn't rebel."

I looked at him like I'm offended."not all of them hate me.some of them were really good friends."I looked again to Samuel."But ah see no objection ta send him ta the bottom of the sea." 

***

"Did ye talk with Jim about this?"Jack asked.We were standing in front of Annie's grave.

"Aye,but he's not old enough to understand the meaning of death.Ye know that we have ta find a home for him."

"Did ye ask t' the neighbors?"

"they have only one 'n she's too old ta take care of him.Jack,ah can't leave him alone,he's just six!"

He thought for a while."why doesn't he come with us?"

"Are ye crazy?It's a pirate ship!Ah can't let him be a pirate!"

"I don't have another suggestion."He shrugged."Ye can bring up him but I can't stay here,waitin' ye forever,Elaine.Decide now!"

"All right but promise me that ye'll protect him."

"Why does everybody want this?"He rolled his eyes.

"Jack!Ah'm serious..."

"OK,love.I'll try."He looked carefully in my eyes."ye don't want me t' become a dad,do ye?"

"A dad?Ye?Jack don't make me laugh,ye can't be a dad.But thank ye,for acceptin' Jim."

"Ye're welcome,love."

I turned my eyes to her grave again.It was on top of a hill,below there was a great scenery of the boundless sea."It has a beautiful view of sea,Annie.Ah wish ye could see it."Jack wrapped his left arm around my waist."I think she has a more beutiful view now."

"This doesn't make me feel better."I sighed."May she rest in peace."Then we walked down to the house that was altogether empty.

***

In the evening I'd packed Jim's things and locked the door for the last time.Then we walked to the docks.There,the Black Pearl was waiting us.Jim was too exited but I still had worries.

"Who's he?"Elizabeth asked in curiosty.Will and she were waiting us on the deck.

"He's mah nephew,Jim.Jim they're Mr 'n Mrs Turner."Elizabeth kissed him lightly."Welcome,Jim."

***

After the dinner I put Jim to his bed then went out to the deck to breathe fresh air.I leaned against the helm and crossed my arms.A breeze messed up my hair and tried to wipe away my tears./Alex...What are ye trying ta do? 'n how did ye learn what am ah doing?Maybe ah shouldn't despise ye that much.But wherever ye are ye'll pay for this./

"Tears don't bring her back."Jack put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ah'm not cryin'."

"Really?"He turned me and wiped the tears."I thought ye'll come down."

"Why?'cause ye want fun?"I asked sarcastically.

"No,love.T' get some sleep.Ye look dreadful."

I smiled."Ah'm not tired."

"Ok,then how 'bout tellin'the truth?why don't ye tell me the real story this time,doctor?"

"what do ye wanna know?Maybe ye wonder why was Annie blond though ah'm brown-haired?why ah ran away from home?why didn't ah tell anyone that ah have a sis 'n nephew?do ye also wonder who was mah first love?How many men did ah kill?why did ah dress like a boy when ah was 13?maybe ye should make a list of yer questions capt'n.ye don't wanna forget anythin',do ye?"

"did ye really dress like a boy?"he grinned./he likes drivin' me crazy 'n ah let him.Oh,goddess,ah wanna kill him when he does this./I didn't answer him.

"Why don't we begin with yer escape?'n maybe we can come t' yer first love 'fore dawn."

"Stop makin' fun of me!"

"this is'nt the answer of me question,love."He looked at me insistently,I yielded.

"Ok,ah ran away from home in the age of 13 'n found a job in a merchant ship as a young deck-hand.Ah was dressin' like a boy in that age 'n nobody suspected.Except the doctor...he learned that ah'm not a boy after a couple of months but he kept this secret.Are ye satisfied now?"

"'n what 'bout Annie?"

"She's not mah real sis,our fathers were different.Ah don't even remember mine.mah mum..she has several lovers.Annie's father was her third husband,ah think.After ah had a job ah wanted ta take Annie with me.She was so beutiful t' be spent in that dump.so I brought her ta Dulcina,after a while she married.And that's all!

"Ye're really fast,love.But I think ye missed a question."I raised an eyebrow."Yer first love?"

"Don't push yer luck,capt'n!"

He laughed."I tried.Now,love,I still thnk that ye need a good sleep."

"Ah can't sleep.Annies's death still lingers in my memory."

"In that case we shuld think 'bout doin' somethin' t' engage yer attention."He picked me up and held in his arms."Hmmm,ye're lighter than I expected."

"What was this now?a compliment or an insult?Do ah really look fat?"

"Women..."he rolled his eyes while trying to open the cabin door with his foot.He finally managed it and then kicked it behind us to close. 


	18. Thera

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!I'm back after a long brake.And now I need some rewievs;)Please...

Oh,by the way,Natalie 33,I'm leaving it to your imagination....;D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I murmured lightly,stretched and opened my eyes.Jack looked at me while buttoning his shirt."Do ye know that ye're makin' noises like a cat?"

"mmh...is that annoy ye?I pulled the blanket and wrapped it around my naked body."What's the time?"

"Nearly an hour to the dawn."

"Isn't it a little bit early to wake up?"

"aye,love.ye continue sleepin'."He went out.

"That's what ah'm plannin'..."I muttered to myself./a cat in his bed...that can be a nice joke.why not?It probably acts like me.If no one needs me ah'll get more sleep.../I closed my eyes but it was impossible to continue sleeping.So I woke up,put on my clothes and visited the kitchen.I found a piece of cold meat but it'd be heavy for breakfast,instead of it I chose some fruit from a basket,took a few cakes and went to the deck.Jack was standing in front of the helm.

"How's it goin' capt'n?"I asked cheerfully and put my hands on his on the helm.

"I thought ye said that ye'd go on sleepin' "

"Ah changed mah mind.are ye hungry?"

"It depends on what ye brought,love."

"an apple?or maybe ye wanna begin with these cakes?"

"the cook'll scold ye."He took one of the cakes.

"If he'll find out what ah've done-but he can't.ah was one of the best child thieves."

"I wonder if ye've ever worked in a legal job?"He asked grinning.

"too funny Jack,ah'll faint with laughter!"I stared at the horizon.The first lights of the day had just appeared and the sky'd begun turning to its own blue.It had been more than two months since we'd weighed anchor from Dulcina.

"can ye guess when will we arrive there?"

"Probably a couple o' days if my map's correct but ye can never trust a map."

"oh,yes...'n yer map's wrong Jack."I pointed at the horizon.He took his field glasses and searched the horizon line.

"I should buy a new map."he murmured.

"does this mean we're arrived?" 

-----

/The Gibraltar.One side Spain,one side the Ottoman Empire./I stood on the deck,watching the sea./here we are,too close ta the treasure-too close ta the danger./Since morning I haven't seen a ship.It was weird,when I last came here there were ships everywhere.

"good morning."Will leaned against the edge.

"mmm...Will...do ye think there's somethin' weird here?"

Will looked around then answered "no.What disturbed ye?"

"This empty sea.no ships,no sea gulls.It bores me."

"ye worry in vain,Elaine.Ye know no one can catch Jack."

"Ah hope so."

The cook appeared on top of the stairs and shouted."Breakfast time!"Then he threw a dangerous look at me."someone 'ad been in me kitchen last night.Do ye two 'ave any knowlegde 'bout this?"

I put an innocent smile on my face and smiled."oh, ah'm sorry but no.Any damage?"

"No,but I don't like sailors who poke their noses into me kitchen."he turned and walked away to join the others. 

Will looked at me suspiciously."ye knew something."

I laughed."Of course ah do.The one who poked her nose into his kitchen was me.But ah guessed he wouldn't understand it.Do ye know?ah'm still hungry."

"This way,m'lady."we walked downstairs and joined the captain and Elizabeth in the breakfast.

"Good mornin' Elizabeth."I sat opposite of her.She smiled and gave me a plate."Do you want some,Elaine?"She asked."They're really delicious,but wait a minute,you already know it,don't you?"

I took the plate,passed it to Jim and took something to drink."Anythin' ye didn't mention to Liz,Jack?"

"This time,it's yer fault,love.It looks like ye're losin' yer skills."

"what skills?"Jim asked in curiosty.

"Haven't yer auntie told ye 'bout her childhood adventures?"Jack grinned.Jim looked at me,he cannot imagine that I was keeping secrets from him.

"Nothin' darlin'.He's just kiddin'."I threw one of my most dangerous looks to him.He replied my look with a grin."He doesn't have ta know everythin'."I whispered without moving my lips.

---

"I wanna come too!!!"Jim yelled.

"No. 'n that's mah last desicion.ye'll stay here with Liz." We were planning to go ashore after sunset.We needed provision and I was thinking about making some study.Some people must know something about this island. 

"Why?"Jim stopped jumping up and down on his bed and sat.

" 'cause mah darlin' we don't know anythin' 'bout this land.Ah can't take care of ye there.Don't behave naughtily...oh,'n don't think that Liz can't give ye a beating.Just try ta follow me this time 'n watch what happens."I knelt down near him and kissed him.

"Will she really beat me?"he asked.

"Well,in fact ah don't think so,but ah can.Please,Jim."

He nodded."Don't worry."I stood up."Good bye,Jim."

"Good bye,auntie."I closed his door.

---

"ye'd been here,Elaine.Ye must know where t' go!"Jack looked around.

"First,ah had been in Istanbul,not here.Second,ah'm not lookin' for a tavern,if that's what ye want ye should ask ta the sailors.ah'll find someone who knows these islands ta help us."

"Why are their dresses that different from each other?"Will asked looking to a couple of women wearing black clothes from head to foot in order to hide their bodies.Behind them a woman and a man was walking arm in arm and her dress was light blue and tight.

"Fault of government,ah think.A part of society think that women 'n men have the same rights,but the other part behave women like they're animals.These differences between people's thoughts will be the end of this empire.Well,ah'm leaving here,ye find some food and ah'll find ye at docks.see ye..."I walked to the bazaar area.Everywhere was lively,people were shouthing,all kinds of fruit,vegetables,food and animals.../ah wish ah could shop but ah don't know even a word of Turkish.Never mind,Elaine,let's carry on with yer own work./I passed the bazaar and looked around to find a pub.Finally I chose an as well-lighted and airy one as a pub can be.I entered and sat down without looking around but I could hear their whispers.

"Bir kadin için çok cesursun,hanim.Yardim ister misin?"the publician asked.Unfortunately I didn't understand him.

"Does anybody know english here?"I asked loudly.

"I do,lady."A sailor sat next to me.He was taller than me,has brown wavy hair and eyes of the same colour.

"Good.So can ye tell him that ah want some wine for ye and me?'n we can talk?"I asked.

"First tell me your name,lady."He smiled.

"Elaine."

"and I'm Mustafa."_"iki bardak þarap ver ve bize bakmayi kes!" _He told to the publician.

"So what do you want to talk about,Elaine?"

"Business..."I sipped my wine.

"I'm married,my sister."

"No!"I laughed."Ye understood me wrong.Ah'm only lookin' for someone who can guide me,who knows these islands."

"Why do you need someone like that?Treasure hunt maybe?"

"ah can't tell ye.But why did ye ask?"

"Two or three days ago a man asked me the same thing.He was looking for a certain island,Thera."

/Thera!!!Who knows the map,the island?/"What does he look like?"

He thought for a while."He was at your height,blond and really young."

/Alex!so he really knows...There's nothin' ah can do now.Just wait Elaine...he deserved a good beating./

"Thanks.Now can ye find me a guide?"

"I'm sorry but the only one I know was with that man."

/Oh,Great!Just great...Ah'm one step behind Alex!!!/

"Ah really have ta find someone,Mus-tae-fa."I tried to pronounce his name and failed.He laughed shortly.

"I could help you but I have a family and I must work."

"Ah can pay ye."

"For what?Guiding you to Thera?"

"Aye.ah'll employ ye just for a few weeks with a high pay.OK?"

He thought about my offer for a while."All right,Elaine.I accept."

"Good.We don't have much time,the ship's waitin' for me.When can ye start?"

"Let me say goodbye to my family.Why don't you come with me?then we can go to that ship." We went out together,walked down to the docks and stopped in front of a little house.In its garden two little boys were playing,when they saw him they ran to Mustafa shouting and Mustafa hugged them.Meanwhile a young woman had appeared at the threshold.

"She's my wife,Ayþe.And my sons Murat and Muhammed."This time I didn't even think about pronounce their names,they were rather strange for me.Mustafa told his wife something,she gave me an appraising glance then turned back and entered the home.

"It's a nice home." I felt an emptiness,they're looking quite happy and I suddenly remembered my own home./some children are really lucky./I smiled bitterly.His wife brought him a bag,hugged him and they talked for a while then he kissed his sons.Then we went out of the garden and came back to the Pearl,where I got used to call home. 

-------

"You're too brave as a woman,lady.Do you want any help?"

"Give us two glasses of wine and stop looking at us."


	19. Treasure,Alex 'n knives

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice scenery."Elizabeth murmured when we arrived at Thera.I was still thinking about Jim who insisted on coming with us.I hope he wouldn't cause a big trouble.He was thinking this will be the advernture of his life but I know it could also be the last adventure of his very short life.Alex must have been on the island for two or three days and I knew he haven't found the treasure yet.

"So ye brought us 'ere just for the scenery,love?"

"The scenery of shiny gold,capt'n,aye..."I didn't pay attention to his mocking tone.

"We're here."Our guide,Mustafa pointed at a small bay on the map."And the cave's here."He moved his finger to a rock cliff.

"A cave?Why don't these pirate capt'ns have a little imagination?"Jack was staring at me with meaningful eyes."Don't be offended,that wasn't for ye."I took a deep breath."OK,how a lovely place.Any way ta climb up?"

"You don't need to climb.The cave's under the volcano.We can follow the beach for a while.I think we'll see the side of the volcano around noon."

"A cave...and now a volcano.This trip's getting more annoying every moment."Elizabeth drew near to Will who's placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should return to the ship,Liz."Will told her."No way!I can't leave the whole excitement to Elaine."She smiled.

"As you want,darling."

"All right,everybody,we'll follow the beach."

---

Before midday we found the volcano,or it found us...Whatever...It was really frightening and enormous.

"This way."Mustafa showed the way to the volcano.The closer we get,more we became silent.All of us were lost in thoughts./Alex must be somewhere here.Keep yer eyes open Elaine,he won't watch ye while ye're takin' the gold./

"The entrance of the cave."Mustafa announced.

"Thank ye.Ah can't force ye ta come with us Mustafa,but if ye want ye can continue and take yer own lot."

"No,sister.That's enough for me."He shook my hand,wished good luck for us and left.

"Let's enter."

"Just a reminder,love.We need torches."

"hmmm,sure.Why don't ye two gentlemen find something we can use as torch?"He rolled his eyes and went to find some branches.

---

"Which way?"Will asked.

"Another fork?Oh,goddess,well..."I looked at the map."Left."

"This is a labyrinth,not a cave."Elizabeth complained.

"But fun."I grinned to her./for the one who owns the map it's fun.But for Alex?He must have gone crazy!/Thinking about a crazy Alex made me really merry.

Tunnels were dark and humid and the bats were making the situation worse.They're flying away when they saw our light but sometimes some of them prefered flying towards us.

"I hate bats."

"In that case,just look at our new guest,Liz."I kicked a skull,it rolled and stopped in front of her feet.

"My god!"She was startled.

"We've four skeletons here."I held out the torch,the flames illuminated the walls of the cave and more bones.

"Why are they here?"asked Elizabeth.

"They're the _lucky _ones who had helped Capt'n Read,ah guess.That's why no one knows where was the treasure.Poor men...oh,here is one more."Another skeleton was chained on the stone wall.It still had clothes on the bones and there was a parchment in his hand.

"Excuse me,mate."I took the parchment from him and read loudly."Intruder!stay away or get ready to die!"

"No curse,no spell;only a death threat.ah'm totally disappointed."I threw away the parchment.

"This corridor ends ahead."Will announced."there's a huge cave and..."he stopped and took a deep breath when we arrived the entry and our torches illuminated the treasure.

"It's full of gold."I finished his sentence.

It was a huge gallery with a high ceiling.The floor was smooth and covered with sand.

"do ye think we can carry all these ta the ship?"I asked to Jack who's examining the treasure.

"no,you can't."someone answered me.He was behind me but I needn't to see his face.

"Alex...Nice coincidence.What are ye doin' here?"I turned slowly while unsheting my sword.

"Don't make something stupid Elaine or I kill the lady."He was holding his pistol aimed at Elizabeth's head who's caught.

"ye used ta call me capt'n."I smiled.

"I'm the captain now."

"'n ye probably changed the crew.they loved me more than ye."

"not all of them,Elaine.I marooned the ones who didn't support me."

"they were good men.Alex,ye greedy swine,ye'll pay for their deaths!"

"I doubt that.Tie them."he ordered to his new crew.

---

"I should admit,Elaine,you surprised me.You stayed with these pirates,find the treasure map,killed my best man but I won.And you will die here,as Read said."he grinned.

"ye planned that,didn't ye?Since the day ye've come ta my ship ye planned ta hunt for the tresure."

"of course.Just think Elaine,why did I want to be in your crew?cause your talented 'n a good captain?don't make me laugh,I thought it'd be easy to take the ship from a woman.But,thanks Captain Sparrow we didn't need a mutiny."

"Ye don't expect me stay here without doin' nothing,do ye?Ah'll follow ye wherever ye go,even ta the hell!"

"If you visit there say hello to the demons."

"We carried all of them to the ship,sir."one of the sailors told Alex who was sitting opposite of me.

"You see,Elaine,business never let me chat with old friends.oh,by the way did I thank to you for bringing us to the treasure?"

"No,Alex,ye didn't"I hissed.

"How forgetful I am!Thank you.We're leaving now,have a nice holiday..."they took the torches with them and walked out of the gallery.

"I wonder where the Black Pearl is?"I murmured.

"On the way to save us."Will guessed but we all knew that it's nearly impossible.

"They probably confronted another ship,maybe Ottoman Naval Forces and they had ta hide."I whispered."Or..."I couldn't continue.The probability of a war between Alex's crew and us was the last thing I wanted.Jim was aboard,all my friends were there.

"Will we sit 'ere?"asked Jack.He and I were binded to each other,just like Will and Elizabeth.

"I can't see and I can't find something to cut the ropes."I heard Will,he did something in the heavy darkness and Elizabeth screamed."Will,stop it,ropes are cutting my wrists!"

"I'm sorry."

"Jack..."I whispered to him.

"hmm..."

"Jack!"

"What?!I'm trying t' think,love!"

"Just tell me can ye reach my belt?"

"Aye..."

"Now,try ta put yer hand in my trousers."

"Elaine,is that the right moment?"Elizabeth's voice was reflecting her anger.

"Don't..."I burst into laugher."Tickle me!.."

"I'm not,it's hard t' do Elaine,stop moving."

"Jack,what are ye two doing there?"This time it was Will.

"I found it!"Jack announced and I took a deep breath.

"Good,now take this damn knife out!"He took the knife and cut the ropes.

"Thanks goddess!"I found something to burn and the gallery was luminous again.Jack cut the ropes that were binding Will and Liz and we're all free.

"how many knives do ye have?"asked Will."Alex took three,I saw them."

"Eight."replied Jack."Wanna learn their locations?"

"Wanna lose yer health?"I raised an eyebrow."Why don't we go out and look for the Pearl?"

We went back to the corridor,passed the skeletons and followed the way.

"does she really have eight knives?"Will asked to Jack in a low tone but I heard them.

"In fact I'm not sure.There can be more than that."

"where do ye think ah hide them,Jack?under mah skin?"I rolled my eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Again,on the Pearl

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's nice ta have the sky above me."I looked at the sky that now was turning into dark blue.The beach was empty,the sea was still and our only way to escape had a hole on its bottom.

"the only settlement is on the other part of the island."

"thanks for reminding,Will."I spoke sharply to him.

"that wasn't his fault."Elizabeth scolded.

"ah didn't tell something like this,Liz.Look;we had the treasure snatched..."

"ye had it snatched."Jack interrupted.

"oh,thanks capt'n!It looks like ye want me ta place one of my knives into yer chest.Anyway,we don't know where the Pearl is or what happened ta them.Until they come ta save us we'll stay here.Any questions?"

"we'll need a fire."Will began searching for something to burn.

"use the boat.ah'll find some food."

---

I kept the first watch.The night was silent except the crackling sound of our fire and the sound of the waves./Time's wastin'.Alex won't wait for me ta come 'n kill him.How stupid ah am!Ah'd thought that he's a coward,not a bandit.Ye should have changed,but no;ye insisted on being a half-witted little girl.Grow up,Elaine 'n see the reality;ye've been deceived...Again./I stuck my knife into the sand.

"don't worry,love.They'll come 'n we'll catch him."

"that's not the problem..."I looked at Jack who had sat next to me."Ah should have been more careful,ah knew he's here but still he beat me."

"I think the war haven't begun yet."

"It'd begun the day we met."

"Are ye regretful?"

"no.Just;sometimes ah wonder if ah could have a different life.a more simple one,maybe?"

"ye're livin' the most simple life,love."he laughed."ye're a bloody pirate who doesn't consider the life important."

" 'n a lunatic murderer.When ah catch Alex he'll wish he'd never born.Thanks,Jack."I placed a fast and insufficient kiss on his lips."Take over the watch,darlin'.'N good night."I lied down on sand near the fire.

---

"wake up,doc."the voice was familiar but my mind was telling that it's impossible."Jim's gonna burn the ship if we don't take ye back."

"Ah'm tired of dreams,please go away..."I murmured sleepily.

"What dreams?Doc,wake up;otherwise we'll never catch yer ex-firstmate."I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't a dream."how did ye find us?"I asked.

"It was impossible not t' see yer fire."

"What happened,Gibbs?"Jack asked while helping me to stand up.

"ye'd told us not t' fight.Therefore,we hid when we saw that ship."

"Sunshine?"I've known the answer already.

"Aye.Why do ye ask questions if ye know answers?"

"Habits don't change much.Anyway,they've taken the gold."

"First,ye told us not t' battle;then ye change the orders suddenly."

"It's hard t' understand the women,mate.Ye should've learned that till now."Jack grinned."don't take offense,love;that wasn't for ye."I stared at him angrily.

---

"hey,auntie."Jim laughed cheerfully."did you find the treasure?What did you bring to me?"

"yes,darlin'.Sorry but nothing."

"Why?"

"Jim,ye're asking too much.Why don't ye go ta yer cabin 'n rest a little?"He didn't ask another question.His smile faded;he ran to his cabin.Anamaria looked at me like I'm a monster.

"ye treated him too harsly.He grew impatient t' see ye the whole night 'n he was the one who brought us 'ere very early."

"Ana;ah was left behind by mah ex-firstmate ta die,lost the treasure,spent the night on the cold sands and now each part of mah body are rebellin'.Ah love him 'n he knows this but ah need a rest.If someone let me know when we catch up with the Sunshine,ah'll be grateful."

---

"are ye sleepin' love?"Jack asked while knocking on my door as if he wanna brake it to pieces.

"Not anymore."I mumbled."Just tell me,why do ye knock on the damn door before ye come in?this's also yer cabin!!!"He ignored me."how do ye feel now?"

"sleepy.deceived.dissappointed.angry.What's the time?"

"Around midnight."

"any trace from Alex?"

"nothing."

"ah can wait...As ah'm unable ta get ta sleep what are ye plannin' ta do ta please me,Jack?"

"they need me on deck,love."

"No way,capt'n."I smiled."c'mon,Jack.It's too late ta be on deck."He sat down on the bed.

"I tried."

"Faker.ah know what's passing through yer naughty mind."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. ah'm leavin' it ta ye

The sun rose on the calm sea,painting the sky pink and orange.The breeze was warm but not enough to fill the sails.Anyhow we've furled the sails./Jack doesn't know these waters.But ah do,ah just need a stronger wind than this breeze./

"Morning,runaway."Jack leaned against the helm."I thought ye were sleepy."

"Ah slept enough.'n before finishin' this ah don't think ah can sleep more."

"I see.where's the watchman?"He looked around.

"Ah sent him ta his bed."

"Ye don't have authority for that."

"Really?"The only thing that interest me was the wind.And Alex,of course.I'd too many plans for him and each one was worse than the others.

"Yes.Now unfurl the sails,doc."

I raised one of my eyebrows."Why me?"

"can ye see someone t' help ye?Hurry up!We don't 'ave the whole day!"

Just in minutes I was covered with sweat."Why don't ye do this 'n ah took the helm?"

"Don't grumble,doc."

"Ah think ye should treat me better for yer own health,darlin'."I held another rope and shook it with all my streight.

"that's only business,love.I need someone t' do this."

"Only business..."I repeated his words angrily."ye'll see what's real business,capt'n;just wait..."

---

"Jim,can we talk?"I knocked on his cabin door.

"No."His voice was hoarse like he was talking under a blanket.In spite of his answer I opened the door.He was really under his blanket,just like his mum.Annie and I have always liked hiding under a quilt,but this was long years ago.

"It's too hot ta be there,darlin'.Please Jim,ah wanna see yer face.Why are doin' this?"I sat on his bed.

" 'cause you don't love me anymore."

"What?!"I was surprised."What the hell ye're talkin' 'bout?Ah love ye more than everything,darlin'."

"Do you?"Jim pushed the blanket and sat.

"Of course ah do!"I laughed.

"But ye love Jack 'n gold more."He pouted.

"Are we jealous?"I hugged him."Jim,ye're mah only family,ah won't trade ye for gold.'n Jack...well,that's different."

"I know."He looked at my face."You prefer staying with him at nights.Does he still afraid of dark?"

I tried my best not to laugh at him.He was so cute,so innocent./he's only six,Elaine.Of course he'll be innocent!Please my goddess,don't let anyone ta hurt him./"We'll talk 'bout it later.Now ah want ye ta promise me."

"Why?"

"Bad men are comin' 'n ah don't want ye ta be hurt.Promise me that ye'll stay in yer cabin,Jim."

"But I'll miss everything.Auntie whenever I get a change to have fun you lock me up in my cabin."He protested.

"That won't be fun,Jim,believe me.Please do what ah say.They won't have mercy on ye;ah'll lock yer door,don't open it whatever happens."He realized that I'm serious and nodded.

"Good boy."I kissed him."be careful,Jim."I went out and locked his cabin door.

"Ye did it t' defend him from Alex or are ye tryin' t' prevent him seeing ye killin' someone?"Jack suddenly appeared in front of me,making me startled.

"Both.Jack do yerself a favor,don't scare me till this ends,ah don't wanna cause some terrible accidents."

---

I went upstairs,to the deck where most of the crew waiting to catch up with the Sunshine.

"It's a nice day fo' a fight."Gibbs grinned devilishly.

"Fight is good."I laughed."It helps ye ta keep yer blood warm."

"Aye.Absulately."

I realised Elizabeth who's standing alone and watching the sea because Will was prepairing for fight like the others."Liz..."She turned to me and smiled."Isn't it a good day?"

"aye,it is.But tell me what are ye doin' here on deck?"

"Waitin'."She answered like that's something unimportant.

"Liz...if ye'll get yerself kill Will chase me as far as the hell."I took the key of Jim's cabin out of my pocket."Take this 'n lock yerself in with Jim."

"Impossible,Elaine.I'm staying here with my husband and die with him if necessary."

I sighed."No one's gonna die,Liz.Look ye're not a swordswoman 'n ye can't even aim.Now go downstairs or ah'll drag ye."

"I'm determined,Elaine."She crossed her arms.

"Ah see,dear."I took a deep breath to calm myself,turned back and shouted at the top of my voice."Will!!Come here 'n take yer stubborn wife downstairs!"

---

"Load the guns!"Jack shouthed.

"Don't send my old ship ta the bottom of the sea."I was ready,impatient and my hand was on my sword. "'n the treasure of course."I added.

"Don't worry.If something goes wrong I'll find ye someone t' kill."He grinned cheerfully.

"Funny Jack,too funny."I gave him a sour look.

"I wanna do it with the least damage."He changed the topic wisely."Ye know this ship."

"Sunshine was a merchant ship,different from her sister the Moonlight.We had confronted her before,ye remember?She has six cannons which are enough ta sink us but ah suppose he'd had some changes on her.

Here's one;we can expect more cannons 'n capable sailors.Here's two;they can be more crowded than us.Here's three; we don't want them on the Pearl 'cause we've a child and woman aboard."

"Here's four;they've recognized us."Jack gave me the helm and took his spyglass.

"This tag begins ta get on mah nerves."

"T' the oars,ye scabious dogs."He turned to me."It'll end soon."

The distance between two ships became less and less every minute.The more we approached the more I grew impatient./Ah want him,now!!'n mah treasure...ah'm gonna cut him into small pieces,slowly.But frying him alive can be better.Or maybe ah just bind him ta a cannon 'n watch him drownin'./

"We don't have another choice but t' come side by side."Was that Will's voice?What was he talking about?

"What do ye think?Elaine..?"Jack jolted me harshly.

"What?hmm,yeah,comin' side by side...Are ye crazy?!"I exploded."Do ye want ta rest with fishes?"

"It could damage but we won't sink."

"All right,gents!Ah'm leavin' it ta ye.Just be careful."


	22. At last,mah treasure!

Jack boarded succesfully.It seemed like he didn't concern himself with the fact that they're firing on us.Bullets were passing through the ropes,stuck in the mast but luckily none got hurt.One of the stray bullets skinned his right leg.If I haven't pulled him down near me it'd be in his leg.

"Thanks."

"Ah've told ye ta be careful,capt'n."I was holding a hook tightly."Besides,ah don't think ah can't bear yer injuries anymore.Ye really become unbearable when ye're wounded."I grinned,left him there and crawled along the ground to the starboard side where most of the crew waiting.

"Get yer hooks ready,gents."I shouted."When ah say three fling them.Now...One..Two..."I stood up immediately just for a while when I said "three"and we all threw them to the Sunshine and then bent again.Meanwhile the cannons opened fire.

"Ready ta haul,everyone."The noise of the cannons was very loud and making it hard to hear someone.I just prayed that they'd hear me."One,two...haul!"The two ships drew near to each other a little bit.They also realised this and begun cutting our ropes."Haul,again!!"The rope hurt my hand,my palm turned red.But it worth for it.They weren't shooting continuously anymore,only a few bullets scattered here and there...They'd given their attention to the cannons,in this way I found a chance to go after Alex.

"Nice ta see ye,Tim!"I replied his attack,brendished my sword and cut his abdomen.He dropped his sword and held the wound.I grabbed his collar and pressed him against the deck."Where's Alex?"

He winced."Ye can go to hell,Elaine."

"It looks like ye're goin' there first,mate."I left him there to die alone and stood up./where are ye,ye swine?Hidin'?Ye can't hide forever,Alex!/I went towards the bridge,the door was locked but this just made my blood boil so I broke in.He was sitting ignorant of the uproar outside.He lifted his head and looked at me,when he realized what that means his eyes widened and he panicked.

"hi,Alex,isn't it a good day?"I grinned angrily to him."Now,stand up so we can finish this..."

"I'm sorry,Elaine?"He finally managed to control his agitation.

"Ye have something ah want."

"oh,you mean these,you left-handed devil?"He pointed at the gold on his table which he'd been examining when I entered.

"Yep,ah mean those.Now will ye give them back if I ask ye politely or should ah kill ye first?"

"Elaine,Elaine,Elaine..."he stood up slowly while unsheating his sword."You can be good but I'm perfect!"He brendished his sword speedily.It whistled in the air and his attacked was blocked by my sword.He changed his attack at once and tried to place his sword inside my stomach but I was fast too.Thanks to the exercises I've done with Jack I was able to anticipate his next movement so I blocked his way easily.

"Ye think ye're the best,Alex.But ah say ye're just an arrogant idiot!"I put a despising smile on my face./ye're sayin' this Elaine but he's really good,ye're exerting yerself.How long can ye carry on with this duel?/

I saw his sword above my head and threw myself right.The sword found the table instead of its target."Ye killed the table!"I ridiculed.

"You'll share the same fate with it soon,Elaine,don't worry."He hissed.

"Will ah?"I laughed at his anger,it was likely the last thing I should do.He began attacking continuously and more mighty and finally he managed to get me between his sword and the damaged table.There were still gold coins and jewelry on it.I grasped them and threw to his face.

"Ah!You trickster!"He lost his balance and took a few steps behind to acquire it again.That period of time was enough for me.He wasn't protected,it'd be really easy to kill him but that wasn't what I want.I wanted him to suffer,feel the hell on this earth so I lifted my sword...

...And lowered it rapidly on his rigth arm./Ah could be a left-handed devil 'n now ye'll share the same fate with me./I thought and smiled devilishly as I remembered his words about my fate."All's fair in love 'n war,mate."I grinned."Now stand up 'n order yer crew ta stop fighting before we kill all of them."

"No way Elaine.We're more crowded."

"Dear Alex,did ye forget that yer life is linked with mah mercy?Do what ah said or ah'll cut another organ that's not necessary for ye."I smiled meaningfully.

"What do you want?"

"Good boy"I smiled tenderly like I'm someone who was upset by his injury and loss."Now we'll go to the deck where yer crew's going on firing on The Pearl 'n ye'll order them ta yield.Then ye'll return mah treasure 'n ah'll begin thinkin' 'bout yer future."I prodded him with the point of my sword.

"I'm bleeding,as you can see and really weak."

"Oh,how forgetful ah am!"I found a piece of cloth and bandaged his wound cursory."That's better,isn't it?Now..."I pointed at the door.

We walked out of the bridge,he was a step behind me with my sword on his back."Oh,the lovely smell of gunpowder!Like the taste of triumph."

"Cease fire!"Alex shouted.His crew turned and gazed at him."We're yielding."

"Ya can but we won't."One of his crew answered him then he began firing.

"I'm the captain and you'll obey me!"

"If ye won't stop the assault now ah'll kill him."

"Ya can,bitch."

"Ye see Alex,they don't love ye anymore."I whispered in his ear."What will happen now?"He was hopeless and really shaking-maybe because of his bleeding maybe with fear."Ye got rid of me for them...Stupid,stupid little Alex!"His tremble increased but I was having fun.I wrapped my free arm around his neck and pulled it closer so my sword would be in his chest.He surprised and held my sword then his body loosened and I take my sword back while he's falling.

The rest of the figth was easier than the beginning.Alex was dead,at last,which had made me more pleased than seeing my treasure,and his crew wasn't more than several pillagers.Easy to overcome...It didn't take long and we threw the survivors in the sea.There weren't many sailors in any case when we finished cleaning the Sunshine.

"What will happen ta her?"I asked while the crew is conveying the treasure to the Pearl.

"We can't take her in tow,love."

"Then we'll sink it?"It was an acceptance than a question.

"I'm sorry."I gazed into his eyes to see the truth but he was really upset./What were ye expectin' Elaine from a man whose only love is a ship?/I sighed and visited the bridge once was mine.Now there were only a broken table,a few maps and a chair./That period had ended,Elaine when ye agreed ta the life of a pirate.No coming back,no regrets...But ah still miss old days./I finally accepted it and smiled."Good bye,past."I went out and closed the door.

---

"What happened here!?"I yelled when I saw Jim's door open and his cabin in a mess.

"I've got him!"Jim shouted and showed a sailor who was bound to his bunk and his head covered with Jim's blanket.

"Who's this?Jim,Liz are ye wounded?"

"no,we're just fine."Elizabeth smiled and pointed at the motionless man."This one broke in.So we knocked him out and tied here."

Jim was truly excited and panting."Liz hit him with a bottle..."That was something I could guess too,because there were broken glass everywhere."But he didn't fainted so I clutched his collar and hit his head on the ground and we tied him."

"Oh,ah see but what did ah tell ye two?"

"But auntie,we didn't let him in,he broke my door.Are you angry with me?"

"No,Jim ah'm just in a shock."Meanwhile Will ran into the room and hugged his wife."Are ye all right?"Elizabeth nodded.

"What happened?"He looked around curiously.

"Long story."I sighed."why don't ye tell this again while we're sittin' 'n drinkin' something?Ah really need a drink..."

---

The whole treasure was on the deck,waiting to be shared."There're twenty people 'ere 'n everybody will 'ave equal lot."Jack announced.I counted the crew quicly and found twenty-two people.Twenty pirates,a little boy and a young lady.

"Ah'm sorry capt'n but there's something wrong with yer counting skills.ye'd miscounted."Everybody laughed.

"What's wrong,doc;tell me?"My words had hurt his pride.

"Twenty-two people will take equal parts."He raised an eyebrow."Ye had forgotten counting Liz and Jim."

"What?"he opposed."Will and ye take in their stead."

"Everybody take equal parts."I insisted."they also helped us on the way.'n also captured an enemy."

"three percent."

"It's impossible,capt'n.Five percent."

" 'n also my life?!?! Four percent 'n it's not open t' discussion."

"All right.Ye won."I shrugged my shoulders./let him think that he won but dear Jack everybody will take four percent anyway./I smirked.

---

"Ye deceived me today."Jack said while we're drinking and talking in our cabin late at that night.

"Ah think ah did."I replied him with a cute smile.We weren't looking at each other.The appearance of gold and jewelry was something we both prefer watching."It's only business,ye remember?"I grinned evilly.

"ye're learning how t' become a pirate."he appreciated.

"mmm..."I stood up.He grabbed my arm and tugged me to himself so I sat on his lap.

"Ah'm weary,Jack."He didn't aswered,he was too busy with the buttons of my shirt."Ah really need some fresh air."I shook myself and stood up again.Then I reached the door and opened it but he slammed it and bolted.

"Nice.If that's what ye want..."I turned to him and shoved him to the bed.


	23. Ye'll stay with Lizzie

"Elanie?"Will knocked on the door,his voice was full of anxiety.It'd been a month since we got the treasure back and now we were on the way back to Tortuga.

"Come in."I replied him though I didn't feel well.

He opened the door"Elizabeth..."he said,looking really worried.

"What happened ta her?"I had a terrible nausea since I've woken up.

"She doen't feel well."He finished then added with interest."Are ye all right?"

"Ah'm fine.Let's look at Liz."I stood up and followed Will to their cabin.I opened the door but didn't let Will in.

"Morning,Liz."She was in the bed,her face was pale and she seemed really suffering."What's wrong?"

"I feel sick at my stomach."She got a sour look on her face.

"Me,too.Did we eat somethin' different last night?"

"No.Does Jack have the same feeling?"

"Nothing.Will?"

"Same.It looks like it has influence on us,only."I checked her temperature."Maybe we just caught a cold.But no,yer temperature is normal."I sat on the bed near her and we began thinking what had caused this feeling.

"There's only one alternative left."I murmured."do ye think we both are pregnant?"I asked.She thought for a while then laughed."oh, my god,that's great!I must tell this to Will,he'll be extremely happy."Her joy had caused her to forget her pain.

"No doubt that!"I hugged her and then opened the door."Will,come in,Liz has something ta tell ye."He went in and I closed the door.

/How happy they are!When should ah tell this ta Jack?When pigs begin ta fly maybe!/Unfortunately Jack was resting in our cabin and I decided that if I couldn't say at that moment I'd never have a chance to say.So I opened the door silently."Jack,do ye have a few minutes?"

"Aye,love."He sat up on the bed."What happened?"

"Ah just wanna..."I couldn't finish my sentence,it was too hard especially because I can't estimate his response.I fell onto the bed near him."do ye love me?"

"That's most interesting question I got from ye until now."

"Jack,don't be evasive."

"Why do ye wonder 'bout my feelings?"He brought his face pretty close to mine."Ah just wonder if ye have emotions like others or ye're a hard-hearted bastard."I kidded.

"Good,am I a cavy for yer experiments,doc?"He pushed me to the bed and began tickling me.

"Stop it."I burst out laughing."Please,Jack,ye're gonna kill me."He captured my mouth and kissed me till we both unable to breath properly."What do ye wanna tell me?"He asked when finally he managed to breathe.

"Ah'm pregnant."I said suddenly,without thinking about the probable results.

"What?!"He stood up and gazed at me with bewilderment."How?.."

"Oh,ah guess ye know how."I muttered softly.

"Elaine...we can't."He said.

"we can't what?Have this baby?Ah don't know what ye're worring 'bout but ah want mah baby!"

"Love,ye don't understand.An expectant mother on a pirate ship...or a baby,that's impossible."

"Ye're sayin' this 'cause being a father isn't in yer future plans.Ye're afraid of losing yer freedom,don't ye?"I accused him.

"Elaine,please be logical.Ye also know a pirate ship isn't an opportune place for a baby."He was talking in a low,soft tone;trying to persuade me.

"Ye had taken everything ah have 'n now ye're gettin' shut of me 'cause ah'm useless for ye!"I was heard clear to China.

He began getting annoyed,his voice got louder."I had freed ye 'n that's how ye thank me?I haven't seen another woman as pigheaded and insensitive as ye before!"

"Stop shoutin' at me!"I cried.

"Ye started it!Now,ye'll do what I say!"

"No,Ah won't!!"

He walked towards me and placed a slap on my cheek."Listen t' me doc."He grasped my arms tightly."Ye're hurtin' me."I shooke myself in order to escape but he only held my wrists more tightly. "Good.Ye'll get off when we arrive at Port Royale 'n stay there till the baby grow up,savvy?"

"Ah won't have enough time ta have the baby,Norrington's waitin' eagerly for hangin' me."

"Ye'll stay with Lizzie,no one will hurt ye."Someone knocked on the door."Jack?are ye all right?"That was Will.He opened the door,Elizabeth and he stepped in,at the same time Jack stopped holding my wrists.

"There's something we wanna share."Will said cheerfully,that was enough for me,I ran out of the cabin with tears in my eyes.

---

Captain Sparrow changed the course,instead of stopping by Tortuga,we directly went to Port Royale.Norrington was still awaiting us so we found a lonely small bay and cast anchor at night.

"It was great."Jim yelled."But I still don't understand why you have to go ashore,auntie."Jack had insisted on having Jim on the ship,he was thinking about making him a pirate.I was still unable to understand how he'd do this with a seven years old naughty boy but that was his desicion and I wasn't in a mood for another quarrel.

"Ah need a holiday,darlin'."I took him into my arms and kissed."Be a good boy."And I hugged Anamaria too."Take care of yerselves."

"Don't worry,Elanie."She smiled."we'll be okay."Then I said goodbye to the each member of the crew except Jack.I didn't look at him and he didn't say anything.We were still sullen.

Afterwards Elizabeth and I got off the Pearl,Will was accompaning us and two sailors were carrying our lot of the treasure.The night was silent and peaceful.We walked to the house in silence,Elizabeth has taken Will's arm and I was following them behind.Another period had finished for me...

-------------------------------

Natalie33...Hey,I've just begun having fun.Do ye really think of a wedding with Jack?What kind of a husband will he be?Well,we'll see but I'm rather hopeless;))))


	24. Ashley 'n The proposal

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six Years Later.........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody 'ell!"Ashley,my dear daughter,who extremely resembles her father,cursed to her hair.She was trying to comb it and terribly failed.

"Lemme help."I took the comb and began trying to untie the knots in her hair."Ye shouldn't swear,honey."

"Why?"she asked.

" 'cause pretty little ladies must be uninformed of this kind of words."

"But daddy 'n ye always swear."

"Ah've never said it."

"Said what mum?"

"Bloody hell."

"Oh,ye see,ye said it!"She laughed and clapped her little hands to celebrate her victory.

"Oh,Bloody hell!"

"Ye said it again!"She turned to me,kissed my cheek and smiled innocently.

"Elaine,may I come in?"Elizabeth knocked on the door.

"Sure,dear."She opened the door and came in with a young man who was dressed like a sailor.

"He's the new doctor of the Pearl,John."

"Nice ta meet ye John."I shook his hand."This pleasure is mine,Miss.Capt'n Sparrow sent this."He gave me a piece of paper.

"What does he want?"I read the note."Hmm,that's for ye,Ashley.Daddy wanna see ye."I emphasized _daddy _with an hostile tone.

"oh,by the way John,this is my daughter,Ashley.It looks like Jack wanna see his daughter aboard today."

"aye,ma'am.I'll accompany the young lady."

"Good.Ashley,don't be a naughty girl 'n say hello ta the crew,Ok?"

"Sure,mum."They turned back and walked out of the room.

"Oh,ma'am."John ran into the room again,holding a long khanjar."This had been sent by Capt'n Sparrow."

"What's it?"

"He said that it's a gift from his last adventure."

"It's..."I unsheated it,the shiny metal glittered.It's sheath was gold-plated and nacre figures decorating it."wonderful."Than I remembered that we're disputed."Tell yer capt'n that ah don't want anythin' from him."I gave it back.

"As ye wish,ma'am.But the orders I'd been given were definite.I'm leaving it here."He put the khanjar on the table and went out.

/ah hate him!/I fell onto my bed and burst into tears./Why is he doing this?Why don't he let me go on mah way?!/

---

"Elaine,open the door!"Elizabeth hit the door again.

"Wait a minute!"I went out of the bed and unlocked the door.

"A messenger awaits downstairs.He says Ashley is ill."Meanwhile Will was talking with him.I rushed downstairs tough I'm still wearing my under garment.

"John doesn't think it's something important but considering that ye're her mother they thought informing ye will be good.And Ashley has been talking constantly of ye."Will told me.

"good.Now show me the way!"I told the messenger and followed him to The Black Pearl.

Jack was sitting at her bedside,I pretended not to see him."Ashley,are ye all right?"I bent near her.

"She's sleepin'."Jack answered me,I ignored him.Her dark brown hair was surrounding her innocent face.She has pink little lips that were always curled with a smile but she was suffering and her face was pale.There was nothing I could do,John was rigth,I didn't seem something too important.

"Come with me."I stood up and whispered to Jack,avoiding awaken her.We went out of the cabin.

"What did she eat today?"

"Nothing unusual,ye know our cook."

"Ah just sent her for a day 'n ye manage ta make her ill!"

"Stop there,Elaine.Do ye think I wanna see her like this?What do ye think I am?"

"A heartless pirate who let his daughter grow up without a father,but this isn't something interesting,if we consider yer fame."

"Oh,so ye still think I should let ye stay aboard!Did ye think about how hard it'd be bringing up a child on a pirate ship?Huh,Elaine,tell me,did ye ever think it?!"

"ye know nothin' 'bout bringin' up a child!Ye weren't with us,how can ye understand her feelings?Ye didn't hear her crying 'cause of other children's teasing,ye can't even imagine how she feels when others begin talking 'bout their fathers!She misses ye every single day 'n cries at nights.Oh wait a minute ye can't understand it,nonetheless ye don't have a heart!"I stopped in order to take a breath.

"Did ye finish?"he asked.

"No."

"Nice,it's my turn now.Ye only see what ye wanna see,Elaine.Ye 'ave a fixed idea 'bout me,however it's not true.I could be a pirate but this doesn't mean that I don't want her."

"But it means that ye're a scoundrel."

"That's sufficient."He clutched my shoulders and pushed me into his cabin."didn't ye insult enough,Elaine?"

"It's not enough for ye"He fell down on his bed but I prefered standing and crossed my arms.

"John told me that ye didn't like the khanjar."With a clever move he tried to change the matter.

"That's out of our topic."

"Nice,kill me then.Why do ye 'ave t' be different,Elaine?most women like gifts."

"Ye should have learned that ah'm not like most women."

"aye,ye're more fractious."

"What do ye want from me,Jack?Didn't ah let ye see Ashley whenever ye want?Haven't ah done what ye said?What do ye want?!"

"I just wanna make something clear,love.Why do ye think I left ye 'ere,in Port Royale?"

"Are ye askin' this ta me?Didn't ye just wanna be rid of me?Did ye return ta yer whores in Tortuga,Jack or do they still remember mah little lie?"I gloated over remembering the lie I'd told to two beauties who were desirous to spend a night with him.The lie must have been heard by all the women on the island.

His eyes shined dangerously."That doesn't concern ye.",

"So ye couldn't.Oh poor Jack,ye must have gone mad."I grinned.Nevertheless I was playing my favourite game.He reached out suddenly,grabbed my arms and pulled me to the bed.One of his hand wandered on my body slowly."Oh,look what we got 'ere."He took a short knife out of its place which had been tied to my left leg."Are ye goin' t' kill me,love?"I struggled under him trying to escape but he was stronger than me and all of his weight was focused on holding me there.

"capt'n?"Someone knocked on the door,he loosened his pressure,it was a fault and he learnt it in the hard way.I twisted my leg so that my knee hit his groin harshly.He winced and his grasp became lax.I pushed him,stood up and ran out of the cabin,hitting the sailor who'd knocked on the door.

"Where do ye think ye can go,Elaine?"Jack shouted.The damn skirt was making it impossible to run.I checked my back to see if there's someone following me and bumped Gibbs.

"Ye should watch yer step,lass."he held my arm gently.

"Lemme go,please..."I begged."Elaine,ye know we all love ye but he's the one who commands."He turned me politely and pushed me back into the cabin,closed the door and locked it.I forced the door but it was impossible to open it.

"Sit."Jack ordered.I sunk into a chair."That wasn't nice.Never mind;we'll 'ave a talk whether ye want or not."He pulled another chair and sat down opposite of me.

"Ashley worries 'bout ye.She told me that ye talk in yer sleep."

"Ah always talk in mah sleep."I opposed.

"No,love.If ye do,I'd realize it.She says ye murmur names,especially my name."

"she's talkin' a lot."I wasn't able to look him in the eye.

"We did a mistake 'n now we'll repair it."He held my hand and help me to stand up.His hands began untiying the laces.

"Jack...no.Ah don't want ta be hurt again."He pressed his lips onto mine and kissed me deeply."Ye won't be hurt,love,never.I promise"He whispered.

"How can ah trust ye?"I hesitated.

" 'ave I ever done somethin' t' ye that makes ye not t' trust me?"He picked me up and carried to the bed.

---

Late in that night I was still awake,there were too many to think about./Did Jack use me just for tonight or was that a peace offer?Why Ashley?Why did ye tell him that?oh,goddess,help me,ah don't know what ta think in this situation./

"Can't sleep,eh?"Jack caressed my hair."Did we deal with the quarrel?"

"Ye didn't give me another alternative."

"Elaine,I'm returnin' yer question.Do ye love me?"

" 'n ah'm returnin' yer answer;why did ye wonder?"

" 'cause I'm gonna ask ye somethin'."He rolled and took a something from his pocket."What do ye think of bein' _Mrs.Jack Sparrow_?"

"Ye're kiddin'."I laughed."Well,no.But this was Ashley's idea,if that's what ye're curious 'bout.yer answer?"

" No."I watched him to see his reaction but he didn't feel happy as I guessed."I prefer to be known as Elaine Sparrow."I smiled.

"That's not usual."

" 'n ah'm an unusual woman.Decide quickly Jack,do ye want me or not?"

"If I say no Ashley will kill me."

"She's just like her mother,isn't she?"I smirked.

"aye,love.But we 'ave t' teach 'er how t' use a sword."He added thoughtfully.

"She has an unusual interest on knives 'n swords."I murmured showing a new scar on my right shoulder.

"She'll be a great pirate."He told sleepily.

"The best."I added and fell asleep.

---------------------

I'll be away for a few weeks-summer holiday,sun,sea,maybe Jack!!!(Oh,how I wish to be with him;))))I'm gonna finish this story when I'm back.See ya!


	25. The Final Decision

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it ends...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum!!!Dad!!!"Ashley plunged into the cabin.Seeing a sweet smile on her face was the greatest feeling I've ever felt.She jumped into our bed."Wake up!"She yelled.

"Ashley..haven't we just made a conversation 'bout yer terrible "I never knock on the door" habit?"

"Pirates never knock on the door!"She said cleverly.

"Yer dad does.Now darlin' why don't ye be a burden ta yer father so ah can continue sleepin'?"I turned to the other side,wrapped the blanket around my body and closed mah eyes.

"It's midday,ye great sleepers."Now she was dragging the blanket and Jack's hair at the same time./how capable mah daughter is!/Jack held her tightly and put her on the floor."There ye go,miss!"

Ashley drew her pink lips together shaping an"O" and she put an excellent bewilderment expression on her face."Dad,ye're naked."

"She's right."I interfered in their conversation,murmuring."put something on."

"Ashley,gimme me shirt."

"Where's it dad?"

"Under yer mum's nightgown."

"Mum ye'd forgotten ta wear yer nightgown!"

"Thanks."I hissed at Jack while sitting up in the bed."Darlin' why don't ye go out 'n find Jim?Play with him till breakfast."

"Ye mean lunch?"She giggled.

"Whatever."She was going on her irritating giggle."What's it Ashley?Is there somethin' funny?"I raised my eyebrow.

"Did ye two decide t' have another child?"

"Goddess,No!"I gasped."Ah can't handle ye;what do ah do with a baby?!"

"But I want someone t' play with!!"

"Ye've a dad 'n a cousin."

"If that's the case...I want a sword."

"Is that so?It's out of the question young lady,ye become a real trouble with a knife;with a sword ye'll be a disaster."

"But mum..."She pouted.Then her eyes began glowing dangerously and she stared directly at Jack."Dad?"She said in a begging tone but her eyes were screaming her real emotions,she was just playing.

"What will we do with ye?"I smiled,put on my nightgown."go out Ash,daddy and ah'll 'ave a conversation."Jack rasied an eyebrow,Ashley stared at me and then gave up.

"All right mum."She closed the door behind her.I turned to Jack who was staring at me."What?"

"Nothin' love.What ye wanna talk 'bout?"

"Were ye serious last night?"

"Aye."

"Are ye still sure that ye wanna marry me?"

"Elaine..."I didn't let him finish his word.

"Ashley made ye propose didn't her?"

"No,not at all."I sat down on bed next to him."Ah'll need a job ye know..."

"Ye were the doc."

"Ye 'ave a new doc.Jack don't convince yerself,we both know that nothin' could be the same.Anyway,ah loved the ring,ah think ah'm gonna say everyone that ah'm the wife of Capt'n Sparrow."He didn't even seem scared."Won't ye try ta stop me Jack?Do ye really want everybody ta know that ye've been deceived by a woman?"

"Everyone has to settle down one day."He shrugged." 'n ye didn't deceive me,love.I was the one who deceived ye."

"Ah think ah can live with this thought."I laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another six years later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not fair!"Ashley,now nearly 12,yelled.

"Is it,young lady?"

"Why can't I go with Jim?"

"ye're not old enough."

"But mum..."She began her famous attack."No beggin' Ashley,ah'm not gonna change my mind.And ye,capt'n Sparrow..."I turned to Jack who was standing in the doorway with Jim and pointed him with my finger narrowing my eyes dangerously."No taverns this time 'n no goin' into trouble."

"I can't understand meself."Jack murmured but clear enough for me to hear."What was I thinkin' when I asked her t' marry me?"

"If she hears this she'll chop ye to bits."Jim answered him while they both were looking directly into my eyes to see my reaction.

"Jim...Go now before ah change my mind,dear.Ye,too Jack."

"What 'bout me?"Ashley assumed her best _I'm a good,lovely girl _expression and asked.

" 'ave a bath Ash,then ye can go playin' with Sean 'n Cate."They were Will and Liz's children."Can we play on the ship?"Ash's eyes shined.

"Sure but not with real swords this time Ash,please.Ye could like scars but Cate 'n Liz doesn't."

While the kids were playing on the deck I sat down on a chair and watched them.They were the ones who'd explore new horizons and probably run into new troubles-especially Ashley.She was as pigheaded as me,as adventurer and crazy as her father and much more addicted to her freedom then both of us.I suddenly felt sorry for the other sailors and pirates.The next 30 years were hers,it'd be fun to watch it.

Then I remembered what had Jack said before he left.He was asking for it...We were nearly 40 but still the same couple,nothing had changed-well,something did change;he gave up visiting his plenty of lovers because I forced him to do so.After all,he was married!

"Ah'm gonna tire ye terribly tonight,mah dear..."I mumbled with a devilish smile appearing on my face."But it's all yer fault."

The sun slowly set,coloring the horizon and the clouds light pink.Stars appeared one by one on the night sky and another Caribbean night started.The sea was calm,the warm breeze were caressing my hair while I was standing still on the deck alone.

"Were they sleepin'?"Jack asked after he approached behind and kissed my neck.

"Sure."I didn't even looked at him.

"What do ye wanna do now?"

"Nothin'."I shrugged."ye?"

"Same."

"Fine."we were murmuring,avoiding from interrupting the silence.

Then he wrapped his arms around me and we kissed deeply as always-this game has always ended in the bed...

Another Caribbean morning came and covered us.Waves danced with the sunshine carrying our ship away to new horizons.And to adventures,of course...!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this kind of stories never ends really.But it was my first and isn't it always hard to do the firsts?beginning for the first time and finishing it.well,it's not as beautiful as I wanted it to be but it's the best I can do now.forgive me;))


End file.
